The Captain's Rebellion
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: First they took his childhood, then they took his freedom, then they killed his family. Hans Gunsche, the Captain, has himself back, and he has one simple mission: destroy Millennium. With the aid of Hellsing and a group of mysterious creatures, he will succeed. This is his story, his battle, his fight. He will have revenge. (Warning: OCs) Eventual HansxSeras.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories Revealed and Rage Recovered

How long? How long had he been a slave to Millennium? How long had his freedom been only a memory?

Ever since his childhood. He remembered that now. He had been a prisoner in his own body for so long, he thought that he had forgotten what it was like to be free, to make choices.

He though that had been lost to him. But ever since that one live wire had dropped from the ceiling and hit the back of his neck, right where his FREAK chip was located, nothing had been the same.

It had begun subtly, with emotions and instincts he though long since dead and gone. The instinct of hunger, the urge to hunt. He also felt a rather hormonal reaction when he saw girls, and the raw burning guilt that had begun to grow in his heart of hearts. All this and an urge to strangle the Major and the Doc whenever he saw them tipped him off to the knowledge that something was rotten in Denmark.

Then came the memories. Memories he didn't even remember having. Himself and his family around the Menorah and spinning the draedel at Hanukah time, laughing and surrounded by love. Playing with his friends on their street in Berlin, he and his big sister fighting over whose turn it was to wash the dishes, all these were coming back to him, and the raw emotions that came with them. The emotions were heavy, strong like freshly cooked beef. They hit him like a tsunami every time he thought of them.

But then the one memory had hit, the one that had broken him inside and filled his heart with a burning hate so unique it was almost beautiful.

That cursed, unspeakably unhappy day that the Nazi's had taken him and his family to the Auschwitz Concentration Camp.

* * *

_It was raining. Ten year old Hans looked up at his mother, Lissel Gunsche, who tried to look brave for her son whom she kept close to her, but she could tell by the look in his scarlet eyes that it was a poor imitation of courage. They were walking down a long narrow path surrounded by barbed wire and soldiers with guns on all sides. Lissel's husband was gone along with her daughter Maria. They had been take to another concentration camp._

_Again Lissel cursed herself. She should have left with her family for Britan, or America earlier, right at the moment she had heard that the Nazi Party and the monster Adolf Hitler were gaining popularity. She should have seen the way the winds were blowing, but she had chosen to ignore it and hope for the best._

_Now her family would pay the price._

_She felt Hans stiffen against her as two soldiers came up to them. "You! Woman! Come with me! The little rat goes with Klaus."_

_Hans screamed as he was wrenched from his mothers' grasp, struggling against the soldier who held him. "Mama!" he wailed in anguish. "Mama help me! Don't let them take me!" he had screamed in Yiddish. Lissel had struggled against her own captor, her fingers struggling to reach out, to touch her son and pull him close._

_Hans strained against Klaus, his rage growing. The white haired boy felt blood roaring in his ears, and felt something ancient, deep burning in him. An urge, a power as old as the Earth blazing in his heart. This was ancient, dark, wild._

_He began to move forward, his muscles straining as he pulled against Klaus, pulling him along ever so slowly. "**Otto! Willhelm! Schnell! SCHNELL!**_" _the soldier had roared at two of his comrades by the barbed wire barrier.. They rushed over and attempted to pull Hans away from the direction his mother was being taken. But Hans only pulled harder and continued to inch forward, if anything speeding up. More soldiers ran to aid in the capture of the boy, but they proved inefficient, only succeeding in bringing the child to a standstill._

"_Hans!" cried his mother in anguish as she was dragged into a building. The heavy metal door closed with the finality of an executioner's ax, or the falling of the guillotine._

_Something broke inside of Hans. The primal fury blasted through him with the fury of an untamed river. With a roar of "**NEEEEIIIIIN!**_" _he felt himself explode out of his own body throwing the Nazi soldiers off and onto the ground, his skin ripping and tearing at the seams. With fur covered his body, his head turning into that of a wolf's. Muscles bulged and writhed beneath his skin like snakes._

_Words could not describe the pain of that first transformation. It felt like every bone in his body had been crushed to powder and rebuilt a thousand times over. He felt his organs shifting in their places, better suiting his new predator body. He opened his eyes, his blood red eyes. He turned to the soldiers before him, staring in terror at the beast before them._

"_Werewolf." one breathed out , terror filling his heart._

_Hans growled at them, his mind now twisted into something dark, primal, evil. Feelings? They were gone. Predators needed no such things. The only thing that burned inside of him now was the hunger. The hunger for the flesh of man._

_With a savage roar Hans fell upon the soldiers. He tore them to pieces in a matter of seconds. Blood flew everywhere and gore smeared the ground as he devoured the men. More soldiers started shooting at him, screaming wordless cries of terror, but the bullets only affected him like bee stings, infuriating him even more. Some just broke and ran. Any who attacked died, becoming food for the insatiable werewolf. He moved like a shadow, forming into a cloud of mist and reforming to kill the soldiers._

_When he was done and his belly filled, he felt some of the human return to the beast. He turned around, and saw the others who had been taken to the camp with him. They were huddled in a great mass muttering prayers and shielding their children's eyes from the slaughter. "Velvel" he heard one of them say, the Yiddish word for wolf._

_Without a word Hans walked over to the barbed wire that separated them from the outside. With a primal howl he tore open the fence as though it were made of wet paper. He silently stepped away from the hole. The captives got the message. They ran forward towards the hole, some grabbing machine guns from what was left of the soldiers. In a massive stampede they raced out of the camp. Hans turned from them to the building where they had taken his mother. Even beasts respected and loved their mothers._

_Hans felt something pierce his back, sending a jolt through his skin. Numbness began to spread from there like a virus across his back. The werewolf reached around and grabbed the object that had hit him and tore it out of his skin. It was a tranquilizer dart with a silver needle. Hans began to feel loopy and very tired as another hit him, this time in the back of the neck. Stumbling he turned to see two men standing behind him._

_One was a tall man with dark tan skin and long blonde hair braided down his back. His yellow eyes were staring down the barrel of a rifle trained right at Hans. His SS Uniform was soaked by the downpour, but he wore a smirk on his face that let Hans know that no luck was involved in his shots._

"_Excellent shot Herr Valentine. Your sons should be proud." said the man next to him. He was a short fat man wearing all white. His fair blonde hair was matted by the rain, and his steel rimmed glasses were flecked with water droplets._

"_Thank you Major," smiled Valentine. Hans made a clumsy rush at the pair but received another dart in his chest. Hans fell to the ground, his vision blurry. He heard one thing as the darkness claimed him._

"_I always wanted a pet dog." said the Major.  
_

* * *

Hans stared into the mirror in his bathroom connected to his personal quarters in the Millennium Zeppelin, sweat covering his body, trembling in fury. Millennium had turned him into a monster, a slave. He sared down at the object in his hands, the FREAK Chip which had enslaved him for so long. In his rage following the return of the memory he had torn it out with his bare hands. Or claws more specifically. He clenched his fist, crushing the thing into powder. Millennium had taken everything from him, his childhood by using an experimental serum to speed up his growth, his freedom by implanting that damn chip, but worst of all, his family.

* * *

_Hans, now fully grown thanks to the serum, stood in the arena wearing nothing but his pants in human form standing, waiting for the Major's orders. Inside he roared for rebellion, to fight back, to slaughter this bastard, but the FREAK chip reppresed that side of him, leaving only the animal. Above him, behind a glass window the major sat with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, the Doc on one side of him and Captain Roderick Valentine, father of Luke and Jan Valentine, on the other._

_Roderick was the strongest warrior in the Major's army, hence the title of Captain. Today would prove to be the werewolf's final test. Trouble was, the Major had not disclosed what the test would be._

"_A marvelous specimen no?" asked the Major. "incredibly strong and powerful. You have seen what our doggy can do. It is no wonder that his kind are one of the few creatures that vampires fear."_

"_He is indeed a powerful creature Herr Major." said Valentine. "I would not want to get on his bad side."_

"_A pity you tell me this now." smirked the Major. "For you shall be fighting the beast."_

"_W- what?!" cried Valentine in shock. "Me? I am his final test?! But why?!"_

"_Because Herr Vaentine," said the Major nibbling his biscuit, "there is room for only one Captain here at Millennium, and it seems that young Gunsche here may have surrpassed you as our most powerful operative." He reclined in his seat. "And I cannot have strife in my army. The only option is too decide who is stronger."_

_Valentine was speechless. He had served Millennium loyaly for years, he had even given his sons over to it, and now the Major had practically sighned his death warrant._

"_If that is your will Major." ground out Valentine._ _With that he descended into the arena._

_Valentine rushed Hans at full speed. Hans dissolved into mist, reforming behind the vampire. Roderick anticipated this move though, and twisted around slashing with his long silver dagger, creating a gash in the white furred werewolf's chest. The silver burned in his skin causing the wound to bubble. With a roar of fury Hans dashed around Valentine faster than the unfortunate Vampire could track. He grabbed hold of his right arm and with a mighty tug, Hans tore Valentine's arm clean off._

_Valentine screamed in pain and stumbled away as best he could. Hans charged him though, shifting into his full wolf mode. With a snarl, the rhinocerous sized wolf lunged at Valentine, tackling him to the ground. He set one massive paw on Valentine's head as the man sobbed and begged for his life. Deep within Hans, his true self screamed at him to let the man up, to save him despite the evil he had done._

_The chip's programmed personality won over, and he crushed Valentine's head under paw. The wolf jumped off as the body burst into blue flame, dissolving into ashes._

"_Well done Herr Gunsche." said the Major over the intercom. "You must do one more thing to secure your place as Captain." A door opened behind him and Hans shifted into human form and turned toward it._

"_H-Hans?" asked Lissel Gunsche as she was escorted by two Millennium soldiers. "Hans! My baby! Mein Gott! What have these bastards done to you!?"_

"_Kill her." said the Major._

"_Hans, it's me, your mother. Don't you remember?" asked Lissel as the giant of a German approached her. But no, Hans couldn't. The Doc had now fully activated the FREAK chip. Hans Gunsche was dead, only The Captain remained._

_Hans wrapped his hands around his mother's neck and began to squeeze._

* * *

Hans roared in fury and smashed the sink.

He had killed his own mother, he had strangled the life out of her like he would wring the neck of a chicken. He felt hot tears spring to his eyes. Tears of shame, tears of hate, he knew not the difference. And in that moment, that moment of pure misery, ne knew what he had to do. What he knew was his responsibility, his duty, his redemption.

He was going to tear Millennium apart from the inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alliances

"_Am I damned?" asked twelve year old Maria Gunsche to her father Ambros. Four year old Hans himself was sitting on the floor of the kitchen wedged between the ice box and the cabinets. Hans always did like getting into places like that, it made him feel secure and adventurous, like he was exploring a cave. He was unseen by his older sibling and his father so neither would notice him eavesdropping._

_While Lissel, and later Hans, was Jewish, Maria and Ambros were both Catholics, but the religious differences never really came up in his household. Lissel and Ambros had agreed that their children would be given the facts of both religions as well as the ones beyond their house, and allowed to choose their own path to salvation. Maria had become a Catholic and Hans, though he was still only four, was already leaning towards Judaism, mainly at the promise of extra presents at his thirteenth birthday and the fact that he didn't have to go anywhere on Sundays. As a child this greatly appealed to him.  
_

"_Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" asked Ambros. Ambros was a giant German man, an exact replica of what Hans would look like when he was grown, and a gentle soul. He worked as a doctor and had managed to give a good life to his family. "What could you have possibly done to be damned?"_

"_I-I hit a boy when he tried to kiss me without my permission." said Maria lowering her head, as though ashamed. Maria was small, even for a twelve year old, and had mousy black hair that never quite hung flat._

"_Maria my sweetheart, that is not enough to warrant damnation." said Ambros putting his hand gently on his daughter's shoulder. "That is simply common-"_

"_He flew ten feet through the air." she said, quietly cutting him off. "and I made a sound like a wild animal."_

_Ambros stared at his daughter, a look of wonder coming over his face. "Maria my dear," he said dropping to his left knee and taking Maria by the shoulders, "you are certainly not damned! You are blessed, as I am, and my mother before me." Maria looked up at her father, confusion in her eyes. "That is how the gift is passed, from mother to son and from father to daughter."_

"_I- I don't understand father. How is this a blessing? It feels... evil." she said, shivering a little at the memory._

"_It is not my daughter. It is a gift, a wondrous gift." said his father with utter certitude._

"_Does Hans have this... gift?" asked Maria uncertainly._

_Ambros shook his head. "Nein. Hans is male, and this power is never passed from father to son. I'm sorry, yes it is sometimes, but it is never good."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Maria, entranced now._

"_Well, whenever a boy child receives this gift from his father, it almost always heralds great misfortune in the near future. But whether the boy will have a role in stopping this misfortune or causing it is never clear."_

_That's when the floorboards chose that moment to creak under Hans's weight as the curious boy chose to lean forward, finding the whole thing enthralling. Hans froze up but his father spotted him. "HANS!" roared Ambros. Hans darted from his hiding place and rushed to his room, instantly locking the door. Smirking at his cleverness, Hans turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his father standing here._

"_Wha- you- how- door- fast- locked." Hans stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought in his head._

"_What have I told you about eavesdropping Hans?!" demanded his father._

_The familiar tone and the normal parent-like question allowed Hans to think clearly again. "T- to never do it again because it's wrong and it's rude." said the boy timidly._

_Ambros nodded sternly. "This the fourth time I've had to tell you this?" demanded the German giant._

"_Fifth actually." said Hans, still slightly awestruck._

"_Well, that's five swats isn't it?" demanded his father. Hans hung his head in shame and fear at the punishment to come._

* * *

Hans stalked down the halls of the Millennium base in Brazil. If he had been any more furious the metal at his feet would melt from the sheer heat of his rage. He was going to rip the Major's head off and make the Dok eat that damn remote of his. His mind was swirling with different ways of making the evil pair pay for what they did to him, what they had turned them into.

He turned a corner and literally ran into Rip Van Winkle. Rip landed flat on her but and her musket clattered to the ground, the tune she had been humming cut off by a loud yelp. Hans stayed steady on his feet, again a gift from his giant build.

"Owie! Captain vhat's wrong vith you?" demanded the freckled girl indignantly. "Vhy aren't you vatching vhere you are going you great brute! So rude." she growled as she stood, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose..

"S-sorry Fraulein." he mumbled, his fury interrupted by the absurdity of the situation. He felt like he was arguing with his sister again over a matter of little importance. It felt so deliciously normal he couldn't help but drink up the memory like a hungry beast.

"Oh you are talking!" she said brightly, her previous indignation forgotten. "What is ze special occasion?"

Hans paused for a moment, and he felt his bone deep righteous fury return. He allowed a sadistic smile to crawl over his face, and felt slightly sorry at how Rip began to look frightened. "I'm going to destroy the Major."

"W- what?" said Rip in a little voice. Then, much to Hans's surprise, she began to laugh " Oh that is a great joke Captain. A truly funny one!"

"Rip," said Hans exasperatedly as his forehead was introduced to his palm, "Can you remember ze last time I laughed, let alone told a joke."

Rip blinked and stared at him for a moment, thinking. Then, "Sweet Mother Theresa on ze hood of Mercedes Benz! You are serious!" she cried with wide eyes.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life Rip, I am going to make him _suffer_." he growled.

"B-but, vhatever for Captain?" asked Rip in confusion. "Ze Major saved you, he saved me, he saved us all!"

"That's your FREAK Chip talking, not you Rip." said Hans coldly. He moved like a flash and grabbed Rip by the back of the head and clapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. "I'm sorry Rip, but this is for your own good." Rip struggled and attempted to free herself as Hans dragged her into a nearby bathroom. As much as she fought she stood no chance against the massive werewolf. In the bathroom Hans shifted his grip and grabbed her by the back of her head. He released the other hand fro her mouth and she immediately began screaming.

"LET ME GO YOU FURRY BASTARD! RELEASE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicked at him with her legs as she cradled her musket like a teddy bear.

Hans said nothing, only allowed claws to grow from his fingers as he thrust Rip's head into the bowl of a sink. "This will hurt for a moment Rip. I'm sorry." he said sadly. She responded in language that would have made a sailor blush.

As gently as he could, the werewolf reached down to where the spinal column connected to the skull, the spot where her FREAK Chip was located. With sudden haste, he sunk his claws beneath the skin and ripped out the chip in a spray of blood. Rip's body suddenly went limp, screaming no longer.

Hans gently laid the unconscious girl against the bathroom wall. He knew that he should have done this better, but he needed an ally, now.

He sat down beside Rip, waiting for her to reclaim herself.

* * *

_Nine year old Tessa Holstein merrily skipped down the street to her family's home in the German countryside, singing a happy song as she went. She laughed as the pollen in the air tickled her nose and smiled as the wind blew through her hair. The little girl loved her life, she loved her mama and her papa, she loved their home in Germany._

_But lately there had been much sadness in her house. Her father, Kirk Holstein, was an avid supporter of the new Third Reich, even though his injured knee kept him from serving, and her mother, Anne Holstein, thought that the whole thing was a bad idea made up by a group of madmen who had no idea what they were doing. It had created an incredible amount of stress and tension in her house, and poor little Tessa was caught right in the middle of it all._

_But today, there was something in the air, something in the wind that made her feel that today would be a happy day. She skipped merrily singing her song to the sky in a slightly off key yet strangely pleasant voice._

_When she reached her house she stopped nervous. It may have just been her imagination acting up, but a pall of gloom seemed to loom over her house. She cautiously walked towards the door and heard a sound of shattering glass and pottery from the inside. Tessa was terrified and hid in the bushes._

"_YOU SON OF A WHORE!" screamed her mother. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! HOW COULD YOU GIVE AWAY YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" her mother's voice was bordering on hysteria._

"_I swore to serve the Third Reich however I could!" roared her father. "And if by doing that it means sacrificing our daughter to the cause-"_

"_SHE IS'NT YOUR DAUGHTER ANY MORE YOU BASTARD!" screamed the woman. "You lost that privilege when you sold her to those madmen in Millennium!" Tessa whimpered. Never had she seen or heard her parents so furious, perhaps they had gone mad._

"_Don't call me that you traitorous bitch!" he screamed at her. There was the sound of a scuffle and a shattering of glass._

"_Put down that knife Anne." Tessa heard her father say._

"_You don't deserve to live you monster." Anne hissed at her husband. "I'm going to bleed you like the foul swine you are!" there was a scream from the inside, the sound of metal slashing open flesh, and blood painted the window._

* * *

"Mother no!" cried Rip as she came back to herself. Hans jumped at the sound, realizing that Rip was now awake. Rip shuddered for a moment coddling her musket, before dissolving into deep body racking sobs. Hans awkwardly put his arms around her. This was all new to him, comforting people, so he did what he thought might work.

Rip sobbed for a while. It was hell for her, she who still had the mind of a child, to witness her mother killing her father, even if he had deserved it for selling her to Millennium. After a time, she calmed enough to tell Hans what she had seen. Hans listened with his usual quiet demeanor and the calm patience of a dog or a wolf.

She concluded her story with, "When Millennium came for me they shot mother in the head and dragged me with them. That's all I can remember for now." she said in a broken voice.

Hans was quiet for a long moment pondering what he had heard. In his eyes it only increased the need for Millennium's destruction, but he was unsure of how Rip would feel. Millennium had gotten her away from her mother whom had killed her father. She might still feel some form of gratitude.

He really didn't want to have to kill Rip.

"Zey have to die." Rip said finally to the werewolf's immense relief. "But not yet."

Hans was dumbstruck. He let go of Rip and stood, trembling in fury. "Vhy not? Look at vhat zey have done to us! Look at vhat zey have made us!" he was furious at her apathy.

Rip calmly stood and looked the enraged werewolf in the eye. "I vant to live Hans. Maybe you don't care if you live or die, but I do. Do you not think that the Major has not planned for a betrayal of some kind? Do you not think that he does not have some sort of fail safe if we attack him directly?" Hans paused as she berated him. He had never thought of that. "If ve are going to rebel," she continued, "ve need to be smart about it."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Hans in a captivated voice as though he were a child listening to a good story.

"You leave." said Rip. "Leave and join Hellsing or the Iscariots, whichever you prefer, and help them with the coming fight."

Hans nodded, her idea made sense. "I don't think the Iscariot's vill accept a Jew so I suppose that Hellsing vill have to do."

Rip blinked. "Vait, you're Jewish?" she asked in a confused.

Hans nodded. "Yep, just like my mother before me."

"Hmm." said Rip. "I never vould have thought."

"Vait." said Hans. "Vhat about you?"

"I vill stay here." said Rip firmly. "I vill stay and here and pass information to you." she smiled sheepishly. "It- it is ze least zat I can do."

"Zis.. zis is surprisingly vell thought out for you Rip." said the Werewolf.

"Just get moving." she growled at him. "Our intel says zat Alucard has a new fledgling and is headed to dispatch a vampire in Ireland. Go aid him and Integra vill at least hear you out. Do you understand?" she said in a commanding tone. Hans nodded feeling like a rash boy being scolded once more. "Zen get moving soldier!" she cried. She brushed past him leaving the room, leaving Hans in the dust, wondering what the hell he had done by freeing the real Rip Van Winkle.

_"Vhat has come over her?"_ he thought to himself. Then he smiled, the first genuine smile he had smiled in a long time. _"Fraulein Van Winkle is finally growing up."_ he thought to himself

* * *

Hans crept through the hanger of the Millennium Base where the massive Zeppelin, the _Deus Ex Machina, _as well as the smaller crafts which would serve Millennium's vile plans. Hans glared at the huge Zeppelin, it was the first time in his life that the werewolf could recall hating a thing. He longed to indulge in his inner beast, to tear it to shreds, but he knew it would only lead to his death. And despite everything, Hans still wanted to live.

His target was a small reconnaissance jet made from the stolen schematics of the Mark Key 77 SR7 Black Bird. Capable of Mach three speeds and an altitude of eighty thousand feet. Hans was a captain, and for that he had access to all projects and special weapons that Millennium had to offer. As quietly as he could he skulked around the smallest of the zepplin's, and mentally cursed when he saw three soldiers loafing around the Black Bird, his ticket out of there. Then Hans remembered, he was still a Captain, and if he told these men to wipe their asses with their bare left hands they would be expected to do it.

"ATTENTION!" he roared at them stepping out from behind the zepplin drawing himself to his full imposing height, glaring at the men. The three soldiers instantly leapt to their feet, terror in their eyes knowing that the enormous werewolf Captain was not above litteraly ripping their spines out which he had actually done to some poor sod once. "Vhat are you doing loafing about like zis?!" he bellowed. The three were incredibly unerved by the Captain, not just by the tone of his words, but the fact that he was actually using speech to get his message across. Usually he just pointed to where he wanted them to go.

"Ve are very sorry herr Captain!" cried the middle one in a terrified voice.

"All of you, REPORT TO ZE KITCHENS FOR CLEANING SUPPLIES! You are going to clean zis entire base top to bottom!" he roared at them in his most commanding voice. The three scrambled out of the place, probably happy to have gotten out with their lives. Hans smirked and opened the hatch of the Black Bird and hopped in. hans looked around the controls trying to find out how to work it. He had experience flying things like these, just not this particular prototype. He hesitantly pressed a button. There was a whirring and the plane started up. He let out a sigh of relief and pressed another button, launching two missles. The two explosive projectiles instantly blew up the hangar doors.

Hans blinked nervously knowing that he had to get out of there instantly. As he took off he rippred off the Nazi parapharilia from his uniform, disgusted that he ever wore such evil symbols.

The Captain was dead, his story was over.

The story of Hans Gunsche, free werewolf, was just beginning.

* * *

(Ireland)

Once Hans got to Ireland it wasn't that hard to find Alucard, he just had to follow the sounds of destruction and gunfire that followed the vampire wherever he went. That and the stench of death that clung to him was all to easy for the werewolf to track, especially with his acute sense of smell. He tracked the vampire to a hospital set in the beautiful Irish countryside. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of gunfire, and his powerful nose could smell the tangy scent of blood and rotten flesh. The doors were literally blown off heir hinges and the bodies of ghouls with their heads literally blown apart by a powerful firearm littered the ground. From within his coat Hans drew his long barelled Mauser gun. It wasn't like he needed it, but he had a certain level of fondness for the weapon. And there was something satisfying about blowing your foes head off he had to admit.

Hans crept down the halls tracking the stench of the lesser vampire that had taken over the hospital, the one that the No Life King was currently hunting, but there was another smell in the air, mingling with the other scents. It was one that the werewolf had never smelled before, but one he was instantly guarded against, for it also smelled of death.

Hans followed the scent of a lesser vampire into a small room on the second floor of the hospital. He kicked the door open and raised his Mauser, only to find a very bloody scene before him. The unfortunate vampire had been skewered with several bayonets, two in the head, three in the torso, and one in each hand. He was pinned up on the wall set to resemble an image of Christ upon the cross.

Hans walked up to the obviously dead vampire and pulled out one of the bayonets. He examined it in the moonlight, and noticed the Latin words inscribed into the blade. It was a sanctified silver blade, tailor made for killing the undead.

Hans felt his blood ran cold, for he knew that only one type of monster hunter wielded these holy weapons, the Soldiers of Iscariot, the priests of Judas Iscariot.

Hans's keen ears picked up the sounds of walking through the wall and someone saying a prayer in an Irish accent, obviously the Iscariot from the scent. "He iz going to attack Alucard." said the werewolf to himself. Shoving the bayonet into his boot, Hans crept to the wall and listened through it. _"Zis is my chance."_ thought Hans. Before he could talk himself out of it Hans crashed through the wall and into a hallway. Before him was a tall broad man in the white robes of the Iscariot order. He was standing over a young , and rather beautiful, blonde girl in a Hellsing uniform. The warrior's blades were poised, ready to stab the frantic woman.

As the Judas Priest turned towards the noise Hans lifted his Mauser and emptied the weapon into the man's chest sending him crashing to the floor. Fast as lightning Hans zipped over to the girl, crouching beside her. "Are you all right Fraulein?" he asked kindly.

"BEHIND YOU!" screamed the girl. Without hesitation Hans rolled to the side as three bayonets crashed into the floor where he had just been. Hans stared in shock as he saw that the one who had thrown them was the same man he had emptied the Mauser into earlier.

"How in ze fuck are you still alive!?" cried Hans.

"I am a the Paladin." sneered the man. "I am Alexander Anderson, the monster of God."

**_BLAM!_**

Someone had fired a shot right into the back of Anderson's head. The priest pitched forward but instantly straightened to see who his attacker was.

Standing behind him, flanked by two Hellsing agents was Integra Wingates Hellsing herself. Her pistol was still smoking from the shot fired, and her sword rested in her other hand. "I'm going to ask you this once papist." she hissed. "Where the hell is Alucard?"

"You mean the undead heathen?" asked Anderson. "I killed that monster."

You what!" exclaimed Integra.

"I cut off his bloody head." smirked the Iscariot.

Integra smirked and Hans grinned knowing full well that it would take far more than that to kill the No Life King. "Well, that's step one." said the last of the Hellsing line. "What about steps two through ten?"

As though on cue, a dark and sinister laugh filled the hallway. The laughter grew louder and the moon turned blood red. A swirling column of blood appeared between Anderson and Integra, and it slowly formed into the mighty vampire himself.

"You done goofed." sneered the vampire.

Anderson narrowed his eyes and opened his bible. "I will need preparation to kill this one." he growled as golden bible pages surrounded and swirled around him. There was a flash of gold and the Judas Priest disappeared.

"Well now that that's over," said Integra calmly lowering her gun and turning towards Hans. "who might you be?"

"He just appeared out of column of blood!" cried the younger blonde woman. "Are we not going to address that?!"

"This is normal with us Police Girl." said Integra calmly. "Get used to it, you will see far worse in our company." the girl blinked and sat down, obviously needing a moment to process the information. Concerned, Hans dropped to a crouch and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" growled Integra raising her gun at him.

"I believe I know who he is master." smirked Alucard. "I've met him before. But I believe he wishes to introduce himself, that's usually the way his kind like to do things, on their own."

Hans gave the girl one last comforting shoulder squeeze. The girl smiled sheepishly at him and nodded, the best she could manage at the moment. Hans rose to face the Hellsing woman. _"Here goes everything."_ thought Hans nervously. "I am Hans Gunsche." he said, politely taking off his hat and giving a quick bow to the noblewoman. "Last hereditary werewolf of the line of Lycaon, and former agent of the group known as Millennium. I am here to help you Fraulein Integra. I am your servant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Answers and Liberation

Hans sat in the back of the Hellsing helicopter, silver handcuffs around his wrists sapping power and life from him, making him feel pathetically mortal. The minute the words Millennium and werewolf had escaped his lips Integra had ordered Alucard to put him in silver chains and point his gun at his head and escort him to her helicopter. Hans really couldn't blame her for her decision, Millennium had been the single greatest threat that humanity had ever faced from the supernatural world, and the fact that it might have survived and that one of it's agents had just presented himself to her was cause to worry in his opinion. Apparently Integra was of the same mind.

Hans rubbed his forehead, he really hated feeling helpless, and these cuffs were one of the few things that could do just that. The silver dulled his senses to human levels, reduced his strength substantially, and rendered him human for lack of a better term. He sighed and put his head in his hands, at least they hadn't killed him outright. He would rather Integra do it if it had to be done, rather than Alucard who liked to play with his food before he quite literally ate it.

"Um... Mr. Gunsche." said a timid voice. Hans looked up to see the young blonde British woman whom the Iscariot had tried to kill earlier. She was looking at him like he was made of dynamite and a lit match was sitting right next to him. "I.. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Seras, Seras Victoria." Hans said nothing merely blinked at her.

Seras Victoria, it was such an utterly British name. She was of course beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But in all truth, Hans was not sure what to think of her. She was a vampire, he could smell that much. Was this Alucard's newest fledgling?

After another moment of analyzing her Hans finally said. "Fraulein Integra sent you to pump me for information did she not?" he asked in his heavy German accent.

"Well what else would I want to pump you for?" she said quite innocently. The moment she realized how the words sounded she blushed bright red and covered her mouth. "I really just said that didn't I?" she asked terrified.

Hans chuckled. "It is okay, you can stop ze ditzy blonde schoolgirl act. I know all about interrogation."

She frowned at him and became deadly serious, a hint of red flashing in her baby blue eyes. "Alright then. If you must know, Master Integra didn't send me. No one will tell me anything about Millennium so I was hoping you would be kind enough to give me some answers."

Hans nodded, approving of the commanding tone in her voice. "You are Alucard's newest fledgling ja?" he asked. Seras nodded. "Tell me about how you came into hiz service. Zen I shall tell you about Millennium."

Seras glared at him but sat down in the bench opposite him crossing her arms and legs. She calmly related the events that transpired that fateful night in Cheddar, how the vampire priest had turned everyone in the town into ghouls except her, how Alucard had shown up and torn the ghouls to shreds, and how he had killed the vampire by shooting through her. "He forced me to make a split second decision about whether or not I wanted to live. And I said I did." she concluded. "That's about it."

Hans nodded, it suited the vampire lord's sadistic nature to force something like that onto an innocent. Hans, if he was going to make someone suffer, would have just killed them. He would never condemn anyone to an eternity in the dark. Even werewolves died eventually after a couple thousand years at most. Vampires on the other hand were immortal, and eternity was a long time when you could only walk in the light of the moon.

"I've told you my story, now you tell yours. What the hell is Millennium?" demanded the draculina.

Hans sighed and began his story. "At ze start of Vorld Vor 2, Herr Hitler began a program known as Millennium, a top secret research group interested in ze occult. They were intent on making an army of vampires to take over the world, a motive not even ze Fuhrer knew about. They were close to succeeding when Alucard and ze Hellsing butler Walter attacked our base in Warsaw. That was the first time we fought, and I like to zink zat I put up a good fight. I was still only twelve back then and much weaker-"

"Wait." said Seras. "You were twelve, and you held your own against Alucard?"

Hans nodded, allowing a satisfied smile to cross his face. "Kicked him in half at ze waist. It vas only because Valter vas zere zat I did not finish him off."

Seras blinked at him and scooted towards the front of the jet just about an inch. Anyone who could take on Alucard and come out on top of all things was a force to be feared in her opinion.

"Vell, to be fair I did have the aid of a serum vich accelerated my growth to vhat you see now." said Hans with a shrug.

"So... Millennium is still alive?" she asked nervously.

Hans nodded, not saying anything.

"And why did you work for them?" she asked with a not unsurprising amount of venom and suspicion in her voice.

Hans looked down at his hands, still bound in silver chains, but they were still preferable to the chains Millennium had put around his soul. "That is a much sadder story." said Hans quietly.

Seras could hear the grief in his voice, and the despair. "I vill tell you." he said quietly. "But I vill only tell it once, to all of you. It will be the last time it shall ever leave my lips." his voice could easily have been mistaken for a corpse's, it was completely empty.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

As they rode in the helicopter Seras couldn't help but examine him. He was of course rather attractive even if he was a Nazi, or a former Nazi if he was telling the truth. Truth be told Seras had never really had any time for things like romance when she was a police officer, and when she became a vampire that had pretty much tossed all hopes of family, no matter how distant and dim those hopes might have been.

But there was something about this werewolf that gave her hope. She was by no means in love, she didn't believe in all that love at first sight nonsense. But she felt it was more a girlish crush, not her first to be certain. Who knew, if he was honest about being a friend then maybe this little crush of hers could become something more.

But that was ages away. Right now he was a prisoner and she was a jailer, simple as that, cut and dry, the end.

Still, he was a handsome bloke, that she had to admit.

* * *

(Hellsing Manor)

The soldiers of Hellsing looked at Hans as though he were a sideshow freak on display. Hans was used to it, he had put up with it at Millennium, but he didn't like it. Lucky for him he soon found himself inside the manor. Integra and Alucard lead him down the steps to level four of the dungeon.

It was a small room, ten feet by ten feet with the only furniture being a small cot and a toilet in the corner. "It iz better than some places I have been," commented Hans dryly as Integra watched his from the door. "At least zere is no Iron Maiden." he said turning towards the well dressed British woman.

"You will remain here until I decide what to do with you or I decide I actually need you for answers." said Integra to the werewolf. "Whichever comes first."

"Can I at least get these chains off?" he asked. "Zey are a bit uncomfortable."

Integra knew full well that the silver was rapidly going from uncomfortable to downright torture for the werewolf. Prolonged exposure could very well kill him, or at least make him very sick. Integra chewed the butt of her cigar thinking hard. She took out her radio and contacted Walter.

"Walter." said Integra. "The door to the dungeon four cell is made of a mix of steel and iron correct?" she asked.

"Yes sir." said Walter's polite reply. "After mine and Alucard's encounter in Warsaw your father saw fit to make a cell made to hold a werewolf should the opportunity and necessity ever arise."

Integra chuckled. "It's ironic, apparently that same werewolf is the one that we are currently detaining."

"What!" cried Walter. "It- He;s alive!" cried Walter in a very uncharacteristic voice.

"Yes actually. He popped up in Ireland, saved Seras's life, and promptly handed himself over to us. It's all rather odd."

"Whatever you do Sir Integra," growled Walter with surprising venom. "Do not let your guard down around that monster, not even for a moment. Next to Alucard it is perhaps the most dangerous supernatural being there is."

"Thank you for the advice Walter." she said curtly and promptly hung up. "I'm probably making a mistake by doing this," said Integra in a resigned voice. "but yes you may be free of the cuffs. This cell was designed with you in mind after all." Hans calmly walked forward and held out his hands. Integra promptly removed the cuffs and Hans respectfully stepped back into his new cell, rubbing his hands in relief. "At least you have manners." said Integra taking a puff of her cigar. "Ta ta for now fascist." said Integra in a slightly sarcastic voice as she shut the door and bolted it shut.

Hans sat on the cot feeling loads better with the absence of the cuffs. He could feel his true herculean strength returning as well as his senses being restored to their old power. He could even think clearer. Now he put his not inconsiderable brain power to work on a single subject that he had neglected to consider at all.

Walter.

Walter was the Major's secret weapon. He had a low powered FREAK Chip in his brain, subconsciously forcing him to betray the organization he had given his life to. Poor _dumbkoff_ probably didn't even know it was happening, or at least thought it was his decision. Hans smiled to himself. With Walter he could kill three birds with one stone, atone for one of his crimes for it had been him that had put the chip into Walter during their bout in Warsaw, win Integra's trust by liberating her best friend, and stick it sideways to the Major by removing Walter from his equation.

Revenge was sweet.

As he sat on the cot he allowed his thoughts to drift to each of the people who now jailed him. Integra he knew quite a bit about from surveillance and what he had seen of the Hellsing heir was impressive enough. She had never lost her cool once that evening, even when Hans had revealed himself as a werewolf and a former servant of Millennium. It was a testament to her character that she could take a situation like that out of the blue and handle it like a professional.

Alucard, uggh. The less he thought of the No Life King the better. Alucard was one of the few creatures that Hans feared, and rightly so. Not only could he level a city if he wanted to, but he was more than willing to do so.

Then there was the fledgling. She intrigued the werewolf. The evil was in her, but it didn't rule her like it did so many of her kind. There was something special about her, something different about her that made her absolutely fasinating to him, no doubt what Alucard had also seen in her.

Hans waited patiently in his cell for Integra to be ready for him.

* * *

Integra sat down in her office and put her head between her hands releasing a sigh of pent up frustration. Now she had a name to put to the faceless organization that was plaguing her homeland: Millennium. She didn't know much about the original organization aside from the fact that they made the Third Reich look like playground bullies.

Now a werewolf, a race she thought had gone underground permanently, had popped out of the woodwork and claimed to be part of the very organization she had thought wiped out and then claim he was defecting to their side.

It was enough to give an archangel a headache.

"Sir Integra?" said Walter entering the room, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Oh thank God you're here Walter." said Integra in relief, finally glad she could talk to a member of her group that wasn't a naive girl, a perverted soldier, or a psychopathic vampire warlord. "I need someone to speak with, as well as some information."

Walter nodded and sat down across from his employer. "what do you wish to know?" The aged Vampire Hunter was anticipating a request for advice about the werewolf, information bout Millennium, perhaps some personal advice, but not what she said.

"Tell me everything you know about werewolves." she said quietly.

Walter was slightly taken aback by the question, but took it in stride. Fortunately he was quiet informed on the subject of the children of Fenrir.

"Well," began Walter, "werewolves as we know them first came from the Scandinavian regions of the world during the Golden Age of the Viking people. It is theorized that the first modern werewolves were Viking Berserkers who, through dark magic of some kind, gave themselves the power to turn themselves into the wolves they worshiped, as well as a the form of a twisted cross of man and beast. They became the scourge's of the ocean's of Europe, but new discoveries mention werewolves, or at least an ancestor of the one's we know today, first appeared in the days of ancient Rome, specifically, it's foundation."

Integra frowned in puzzlement. "Really? I would never have guessed, but what do you mean an ancestor, did the curse evolve?"

Walter nodded. "In a way. The Roman werewolves that are first mentioned are Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome and the sons of Mars, the God of War." The butler gave a wry smile. "I guess the legends of Rome being founded by wolves was true in a sense."

"How did their power differ from that of modern werewolves?" asked Integra.

Walter's face darkened. "While modern werewolves have a great amount of control over their inner monsters, the wolves of Rome were decidedly more vicious, and far closer to the primal animal instinct. Furthermore, they seemed to have some sort of control over animals, as well as mind control over those who fought in war. They could make as vicious and as merciless as wolves."

"My God." said Integra breathlessly.

Walter nodded grimly. "That is one of the reasons that the campaigns of the Caesar family were so effective, being werewolves, or lycans as they were known back then, themselves they could make their men into wild beasts, with little emotion, and no feelings of pain." Walter took a breath before continuing. "Not only that, but Roman werewolves could summon the spirits of fallen warriors from beyond death to serve them until they deigned it time to release them."

"So what happened to them?" asked Integra.

"They appeared to go extinct along with the Roman Empire, but due to their reappearance in Scandinavia some years later it is clear that some line of Romulus and Remus survived and found it's way to the northern regions of Europe."

Integra nodded. She found the history of werewolves interesting true, but how did it apply to werewolves now, like the one in the dungeon. "What about werewolves today, what are they like."

Walter frowned. "They seem to be peaceful enough towards mankind, in the sense that they prefer not to have anything to do with us if they can help it." He frowned. "That's why I was so surprised to find one serving the Third Reich."

Integra nodded. "Have you met any besides the one in the dungeon in your life."

Walter shook his head. "Just the one, but it was not an experience that I would care to repeat. If you would like to talk to someone about the nature of modern werewolves I believe that Alucard would be a more accurate source of information." Integra nodded.

"Thank you Walter. Now, I want you and Alucard to bring the werewolf up here now, I need to question him and see if he's telling the truth, and the extent of his powers."

Walter frowned at her in a concerned manner. "Are you sure Sir? I still think that even having the werewolf here is a bad idea."

Integra nodded. "But he did save Seras's life and he shot an Iscariot. Both of those things have to be worth something don't they?" Walter grudgingly nodded.

"I'll contact Alucard Sir." said Walter with a curt and professional nod. "We shall bring it to your presence immediately."

"He" said Integra leaning back in her chair.

"What was that Sir Integra?" asked Walter as he stood to leave the room.

"He. Not it." she said simply

Walter nodded. "As you wish Sir Integra."

* * *

Hans lay on his cot in the dungeon dozing in and out of sleep, bored out of his mind. He was a wolf at heart, and he needed some open space dammit. He spent so long in a prison of flesh, he was not eager to spend too long in a prison of stone. He had shed his coat and his undershirt and was wearing nothing but his hat, jack boots, and his brown jeans.

He jolted out of his doze when he heard a voice directly over his head. "My, my. It seems that the doggy is asleep."

Hans opened his eyes, and then jumped to his feet in panic, smashing the cot. Alucard had entered the room like a shadow and had made his way over to Hans completely silently.

"Vhat do vant Alucard." snarled Hans dropping into his combat position.

Alucard held up his hands. "Simply to talk my furry friend. Unless you wish to find out which of us is truly stronger?" he said with an almost playful grin.

Hans frowned. "Perhaps later Alucard." Hans turned to mist and quickly reformed on the opposite side of the room, away from the creepy vampire. "Now vhat do you vant?"

Alucard turned to face Hans, that creepy grin still on his face. "Is Millennium truly still around? Are they truly still active?" he spoke with something akin to hope.

Hans nodded. "Ja, they still live."

Alucard was silent for a moment, then he started to laugh. It started quietly at first, but gradually got louder as his mirth increased. He was soon doubled over in laughter as it boomed forth with the force of thunder.

To say that Hans was freaked out would be an understatement. But to say he was surprised would be untrue. Hans knew that Alucard fed on conflict as much as he did blood, and the prospect of World War Three was a positively orgasmic notion to the child of the Devil.

Alucard may have fought for the side of good, but there was no doubt that the No Life King had a soul blacker than the pits of Hell.

"A revived Millennium, a new Last Bastion, glorious!" he said, his laughter finally dying. "What would I do with out these idiots in the world."

"Alucard, come in Alucard." came Walter's voice over Alucard's radio.

Alucard grabbed his radio and clicked a button. "What is it Angel of Death?" he asked still chuckling slightly from his previous mirth.

"Make your way to the werewolf's cell. Sir Integra wishes to speak with it- I mean him." said Walter in a professional voice.

Alucard nodded. "Coincidentally I am already here. Go to Sir Integra's office, I shall escort our furry guest to Master's study." Alucard disconnected the connection.

* * *

Hans, still shirtless, sat opposite Sir Integra at her desk feeling like a schoolboy being grilled for information about a prank by the principal. In the cosmic sense that wasn't that far off from the truth if the prank involved killing millions if not billions of people. Walter stood slightly behind her and to the left while Seras waited in the corner, her ludicrously huge rifle at her side while Alucard was at the opposite end of the room directly behind Hans watching the proceedings with mild interest as though it were a rugby match.

"Alright Mr... Gunsche was it?" said Integra. Hans nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'm afraid that I am going to need you to tell me everything you know about this new Millennium. After that we will have to g-"

"Pardon mein interruption." interrupted Hans. "But before ve can do zat, I need to tell you somezing very important." he paused and Integra narrowed her eyes at him, but gave him a small nod to continue. "Zer is a spy in your organization." said Hans quietly.

Seras gasped in the corner, Integra's eyes narrowed even further and Alucard laughed in amusement behind him. But Hans was looking at Walter, watching him, gauging his reaction. Walter's face, stance, or position did not change at all, but a sliver of fear entered his eyes.

"And just who would this spy be?" asked Integra.

"It really izn't his fault, he has a FREAK Chip in his brain subconsciously controlling him. Probably doesn't even know it's happening." Hans rambled, his eyes never leaving Walter.

"Who the bloody hell-" snarled Integra before once more being cut off by Hans.

"He's standing behind you." he said simply. The moment he said the words left his mouth Walter's gleaming blue wires shot out at Hans.

It was the moment that the werewolf had been waiting for.

Hans's hand shot out, grabbing the wire's in his fist, at the same time standing up with such speed that his chair clattered to the floor. Hans yanked the wires towards him pulling Walter to him. As the butler was near him, Hans delivered a perfect side kick to his chin sending him crashing onto Integra's desk.

"Seras!" barked Integra at the fledgling Draculina.

"NO!" cried Hans. "Let me help him!" cried the werewolf. Not waiting for a response Hans flipped Walter over and pinned him to the desk.

"You abomination!" roared Walter. "Get off of me! Help me you bumbling fools!" cried the butler. Not waiting for Any of the Hellsing members to respond or commit themselves to any one course of action Hans sunk his claws into the back of Walter's neck, finding the chip quickly enough. It was smaller than his and Rip's, but that was to be expected due to it's nature. With a mighty tug and a spurt of blood Hans ripped the thing out. He felt Walter immediately slacken beneath him and Hans released the now unconscious man.

Finally aware of the world around him again Hans saw that both of Alucard's guns were pointed at him as well as Seras's rifle. Even Integra's pistol was trained directly at his face, nonchalantly as he could. Hans tossed the chip onto the table beside Walter's now prone form.

"So," he began casually, "what do you want to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Wolf?

Walter C. Dornez woke in a soft bed with sunlight tickling his nose. He groaned as he felt an incredible amount of pain at the back of his head. Feeling his bones creak with age he sat up and rubbed the spot where the pain was concentrate, taking a moment to acknowledge the fact that he was in his silk pajamas. Under his wrinkled fingers he felt the rough paper of a bandage and the smooth feeling of medical tape.

In a jolt it all returned to him, the werewolf, his chip, his betrayal.

Dear lord he felt sick. He swung his legs out of bed and stumbled over to the waste basket and vomited from delirium and shame. He couldn't remember how much he'd given to Millennium, maybe he didn't want to.

"Sir Integra" Walter softly spoke to himself. He needed to talk with her immediately, to apologize, to beg for forgiveness. Without bothering to dress properly he stumbled out of his room, still groggy from sleep and the pain in the back of his head killing him. Without the chip to hold it back, the full burdens of his age hit him like a freight train. His bones creaked with age, and his back flared in pain. He cried out in pain and leaned against the wall for support. The poor man felt like he had grown twenty years older in a single night.

"Sir are you okay?" asked a young soldier that had been posted outside his room.

Pain and guilt made Walter irritable. "No, I'm just doubled over in pain fighting back tears because it's a new dance craze!" he shouted.

"Oh good I thought you were hurt." said the apparently stupid guard in a relieved tone.

"I AM HURT YOU IDIOT!" roared Walter.

"S-sorry sir." said the guard.

"Make yourself useful and help me get to Sir Integra." grumbled Walter. "Where is she anyway, is she all right?" asked the butler as the soldier walked up to him and allowed Walter to lean on his shoulder.

"She's having breakfast. Hate to tell you this, but you've been asleep for at least twenty four hours." said the guard as they walked down the hall towards the dinning room.

"A whole day?" said Walter in disbelief.

The guard nodded. "Yeah getting that chip ripped out of ya really did a number on your brain. The surgeon says that you're lucky to be alive."

Walter nodded, that was to be expected given that a werewolf had ripped a highly electrical mind control device from his brain.

"Ah, Walter, you have awakened." said an instantly recognizable voice from behind him. Walter straightened and turned to face the Black Peril himself, Alucard.

"Alucard, it's good to see you with free eyes again." said the butler in a relieved tone. "Is Sir Integra expecting me?"

The vampire nodded. "Indeed my friend, she will want to speak with you immediately. Shall we go now? I am eager to return to my coffin for the day." the vampire obviously was tired and wanted his day's sleep.

"Of course Alucard, let us go immediately." said Walter politely. "Thank you for you assistance good sir." he said to the soldier. "Have a pleasant morning." He then walked over to Alucard and went with the Vampire to meet with their mutual employer.

* * *

To say that the past twenty four hours had been nerve-wracking for Hans would be an understatement to say the least. Following his drastic measures with Walter he had been literally dragged back to his cell by an irate Alucard where he had spent twenty four hours under constant guard by soldiers armed with silver bullets. During that time he had been fed a total of twice in the form of old biscuits and moldy meat.

It was better than some of the crap he had eaten over the years, like the one time his sister had tried to bake. She had thought their stove ran on gasoline and it had literally blown up. It had been a miracle no one was hurt, so they had naturally laughed about it afterward, but Maria was never allowed near the kitchen again.

In reality those were the things that kept him active and hopeful, little memories like that one returning. Like the one where he and Maria had stashed the fish they had caught in the cupboards and forgotten about it. They hadn't been able to get rid of the smell for weeks.

Right now he was sitting on a new cot, a replacement for the one he had destroyed when Alucard had approached him, bouncing a rubber ball on the cold stone, trying to shake off a dream he had had, one that left a foul taste in his mouth and a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Hans was in a dark hall, maybe underground judging by the earthen ceiling and the smell of old life in the air. The hall seemed to stretch on for miles for there was no light filtering in from the outside, and yet there was a mellow gold light that illuminated the stone sides of the hallway. Painted upon the stones were stories, stories of werewolves._

_It showed the mighty Romulus and Remus, the first werewolves building their city and then fighting to the death over the right to rule their new home. There was honorable Julius Caesar leading his warriors into battle against the Germans in his fully morphed wolf form, his spear held high above his head while a red pall hung over his men, each wearing a look of a rabid animal as the power of the wolf infected each of them._

_As he moved down the hall, the scenes showed the werewolves fighting against the Germans, loyal to Rome to their bitter ends. There was Ereth the Red, and his legion of berserkers meeting an old man, presumably a survivor of the sacking of Rome judging by his armor and horse hair plume, and bestowing upon them the power of the werewolf. The frescoes detailed the glory of the werewolf Viking's raids, spreading they're curse across Europe, even to North America in the company of Ereth_

_Finally, Hans came to the end of the hall, and a wooden door awaited him. The wood was a fine oak and the bark had been kept on giving it a rough feel that even in the hazy dream state Hans loved. Carefully, he opened the door which swung open with unnatural ease._

_Inside was a man sitting upon a gold and marble throne. The room he resided in was that of an ancient church with crumbling walls of stone, shattered stained glass windows, and broken pews. The man was old, ancient even. His skin had turned white and wrinkly with age, like parchment left in the sun too long. His blue eyes were sunken and lusterless. His hair and beard were a pure snow white, not unlike the color of Hans's hair, but unlike his the hair was dull, and reeked of age. He wore faded robes of gold and red laced with symbols and pictures of black, green, and silver. In one hand he held a two-handed broadsword forged from silver and in his other he held a golden scepter adorned with a cross of the Church of Rome._

_Hans was paralyzed for he sensed that this man was powerful, powerful beyond Hans's own pitiful strength, perhaps even greater than the No Life King himself. The man turned his icy blue eyes onto Hans, and the werewolf felt a cold feeling in his stomach, a feeling of pure dread._

_The man spoke three words, three words only. And as he spoke the words in a voice of thunder his eyes came to life with blood red light._

"_I await thee."_

Hans crushed the rubber ball in his palm releasing a small explosion of air as he gritted his teeth against the memory of the dream. He didn't know why he felt such terror at the sight of the old man, but he filled him with dread none the less.

But despite that, the old man seemed vaguely familiar to Hans. His face was like the memory from a dream, a hazy feeling of familiarity that he couldn't quite place. The eyes of the old man were so familiar yet so alien he couldn't understand it.

To take his mind off of the dream he dropped the crushed ball and held up his hand. Hans was thinking about his mist powers. He knew that he could transform into a cloud of mist, even concentrate it in certain parts of the body to turn individual parts of himself into mist. But he always returned to his normal form. But could he perhaps make new shapes?

Curious, Hans concentrated on his arm from elbow up. It slowly deformed into white mist, floating about like dreams while asleep. He focused on the shape he wanted, and concentrated hard. Instantly, his body fought against him, protesting this new shape, longing to return to it's true form, but Hans pushed against it as hard as he could. Slowly the mist began to form a solid object, an object of metal. When he was done he felt an immense relief of pressure from his mind as the struggle of brain against flesh stopped. When he opened his eyes, he smiled in satisfaction, for his arm had reformed into a long thin blade.

Oh yes, this ability would become most useful he thought as he allowed his arm to mist back into his hand again.

His musings were interrupted by the scrapping of the metal door against the hard stone floor. Seras, flanked by two soldiers walked into the room, all three training they're weapons on Hans. "Sir Integra wants to speak with you Hans." said Seras in a curt voice. "Right now." she elaborated when Hans didn't move.

"Valter has not voken up I take it?" asked the werewolf putting his coat back around his shoulders as he stood.

Seras shook her head. "Not yet, but he's alive, and that's the only reason you are to." she said in a cold voice.

Sighing Hans followed her, with the two soldiers behind him, up the stairs quietly as she led him to Sir Integra.

"Ze vas chip analyzed ja?" asked Hans casually.

Seras nodded. "It was, why do you ask?"

"I vas right, you must see zat. Vhen he vakes up he vill tell you himself if you are still not convinced." said Hans calmly.

"Hmm." said Seras unaccommodating. Hans took the hint and was quiet the rest of the way.

As it was, Integra was in the dining room enjoying a breakfast of eggs and bacon with coffee and hash browns on the side . She looked up to see Seras, the two soldiers, and the current bane of her existence Hans Gunsche walk into the room.

"Thank you for bringing him Seras, you may go back to sleep now." said Integra in a tense tone.

"Thank you so much Sir Integra." said a very relieved Seras. "I'm still getting used to this whole nocturnal thing." she said with a small laugh. Hans chuckled with her and watched as she left the room to get some rest.

"Sit, please." said Integra in a dark voice to Hans. Not dreaming of disobeying the Hellsing chief the werewolf sat across the table from her.

Integra wiped her mouth with her napkin and pushed her plate aside and twined her fingers together and resting her shin on them.

"Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the bloody ass you are?" she asked coldly. "You are without a doubt the most bothersome beast ever to knock on my doors."

"Master." said the smooth voice of Alucard as he entered the room. "I believe that a friend wants to talk to you." It was the first time Hans had heard genuine kindness in the vampire's voice. Both Integra and Hans turned to see that the man accompanying Alucard was Walter himself.

The butler looked like hell. He was still in his pajamas, his normally neat hair was in a horrible mess, his face was haggard and gaunt from guilt and pain, and Hans could smell fresh vomit on his breath.

"Sir Integra," he croaked. "I-I.. what can I... I'm sorry." he finally managed to choke out. "I didn't want to.. I... the chip."

Integra held up her hand and Walter stopped talking, tears forming in his old blue eyes. "I know Walter, we analyzed the Chip, you were being controlled. You're as blameless as a sword or a firearm." she smiled at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Tears silently fell down the old warrior's face, but they were tears of gratitude. "Thank you... both of you." he said to Integra and Hans. "Integra, thank you." was all he could say. Then he turned to Hans. "And you, you freed me, you gave me myself back, I can't thank you enough for this."

"I hate to interrupt this little session of love and understanding," sneered the No Life King, "but I believe that the time has come for us to hear the werewolf's story." said Alucard. "Shall I retrieve the Police Girl?" asked the vampire.

Integra nodded. "Fetch her if you would be so kind. And Walter," she said to the butler. "Put something decent on."

* * *

(Rome, Italy)

The incident in Ireland was starting to bug Alexander Anderson. More specifically the werewolf whom had interrupted his slaughter of that undead heathen woman. He was frustrated that the werewolf had robbed him of his kill of course, but it was more than that. He could have sworn that he knew the werewolf from somewhere, but he also knew that he had never met the beast before.

Damn this was starting to annoy him.

Right now he was in his office at the orphanage he ran trying without success to get his mind off of the werewolf by doing some paperwork for an adoption that was currently in the works. He sighed and put down his pen rubbing his forehead in frustration. He buzzed his intercom and heard his secretary, Angela Gates, on the other side.

"What is it Father Anderson?" asked Angela as he buzzed her. "Do you need something?"

"Yes actually." said Anderson. "I need to see some Iscariot Case Files, anything regarding werewolves, specifically ones in German speaking areas."

Angela didn't blink an eye at the strange request, she was used to handling stuff like this for her boss. "How far back sir?" she asked.

Anderson considered a moment before finally saying, "About the World War Two era," that was when he started working for Iscariot, but if he had seen the werewolf in records it may have been further back, but it was as good a place as any to start.

"Sure thing boss, don't kill anything while I'm gone." smirked the girl. Anderson chuckled and disconnected the intercom. Angela was a snarky American girl who added some much needed humor to Anderson's blood soaked life. She had been orphaned at an early age when her parents had moved to Rome and had died in a car crash. Poor little Angela had fallen into Anderson's care, and had been his friend ever since.

Anderson smiled to himself and returned to his paperwork. It seemed little Nicholas was being adopted this Thursday by a lovely young couple in the city, one of the lucky ones for sure, but he was sure going to miss the little mischievous scamp. He was almost done filling out the form when Angela breezed into the room holding one thick case file.

"Here ya go boss, not sure what importance it is though." said the blonde haired American girl dropping the file on his desk.

"That's it, one file?" asked Anderson. He couldn't believe that there had only been one werewolf case since the start of Wold War Two.

Angela nodded. "Yup, and why do you even need it, you were the guy who handled it after all apparently."

Anderson frowned and opened the file, surely she couldn't mean that case. The moment he opened it, it all made sense. Why he recognized the wolf, where he had seen it before.

"Thank you for you help Angela." said Anderson hurriedly, putting the file in his coat and standing up while putting the last signature on the document. "Now I have to go take care of something very quickly, I'll be back as soon as I can." as he said all this he threw on a fedora hat and made his way to the door.

"Wait boss, what the hell is going on?" asked Angela. Anderson shot her a glowering look. "Right sorry." said Angela apologetically. "But what is going on? And don't bother lying to me, I know when you're lying to me Anderson." Angela punctuated this by crossing her arms and glaring daggers at her boss.

Anderson sighed and said, "Someone very close to me has though that she was alone for a very long time, and now I think she's not as alone as she might have thought." With that he left his office and made his way to the car supplied to him by the Vatican. It's not like he needed it, he could run as fast as the thing, if not faster, but it was important that he appear normal to the public. Anderson drove to a little convent set in the scenic Italian countryside about twelve miles outside of Rome. It was a relatively small convent, the Convent of St. Bernadotte of Lourdes, and had a total of twelve sisters living in it's walls.

Anderson exited the car and strode up to the front gate. He found it locked and, being impatient, slashed it open with his bayonets offering a quick prayer of forgiveness for the sacrilege. Stepping across the mangled gate he passed two terrified sisters and walked straight to the front door. As he approached the doors were pushed open from within and a very cross Reverend Mother walked out to look him straight in the eye, murder burning in them.

"I apologize for the gate, but I'm in a rush." said Anderson curtly. "You know whom I need to speak to."

The Reverend Mother glared at him. "If you weren't a Paladin of Iscariot as well as the boy I raised in these very walls I would have you strung up by your toes."

Anderson chuckled. He knew this woman and loved her like a mother, but he also knew she wasn't kidding about the stringing up thing. "It's good to see you again little Alexander." smiled the little old woman hugging the boy she had raised since he was in diapers.

"I've missed you as well Mother Superior." he said wrapping the little old woman in a tight hug, but not enough to hurt her fragile body, he was a superhuman, and he knew the hard way not to use his strength in certain situations.

"I'll fetch her immediately." said the nun as she turned back to the convent doors. "Stay out here, and try not to destroy anything else would you?"

_'Sixty years I've known her and I still act like a bloody baby around her.'_ Thought the Paladin to himself. _'Probably always will.'_

Anderson sat on a stone bench in the courtyard, the two sisters that were in there with him took one look at him and ran as fast as they could for the door. Anderson sighed and pulled out the file and went back over the case, dwelling on the picture that had triggered his memory earlier, the little girl beside a dying German man.

"Father Anderson," said a quiet voice. "You wanted to speak with me?" Anderson looked up from his case file to see the person he needed to speak to more than anyone at the moment. She was a rather tall German girl, thin and frail with white hair blowing in the breeze. But Anderson knew that the girl before him was an incredibly powerful warrior, even if she dressed in the garb of a nun. Her red eyes were kind, and held questions that Anderson for so long wished he had answers for.

He was happy to say he finally had answers for her.

"Maria," he said to her,"I think that your brother is alive."

* * *

(Hellsing Manor)

It was noon of the next day by the time Walter had made up his mind.

Hans had told them his story and his heart had gone out to the werewolf after hearing of the trials he had to suffer through. Alucard had been amused if anything and Integra had absorbed it all with her usual cool indifference. Seras n the other hand had openly wept when she had heard Hans's story. Not actual sobs of course, but quiet tears of pity.

Hans was now an official agent of Hellsing. After having given them the lowdown on Millennium and his spy, a female vampire named Rip Van Winkle, he had been given a position as a Captain in Hellsing.

The irony was lost on none of them.

Throughout the rest of the day Walter, for the first time, truly felt the burdens of his age. His bones hurt, his eyes hurt, even his damn skin hurt. He was certain that arthritis was developing in both his wrists and he needed glasses, not just the monocle any more.

For the first time in his life, he felt old.

It wasn't age he was worried about, it was the idea of becoming useless. He had given his life to serving the Crown and serving Sir Integra. A week ago he was sixty and could still kick a vampire's ass into next week if he needed to. Now he was finding even the simplest of his duties as butler challenging.

It was this fear of becoming useless that led him to make his decision.

Nervous beyond belief, he pushed his way into Integra's study. At the moment she was drilling Hans for any more information on the revived Millennium.

She looked up at him as he entered the study. "Walter, what are you doing here?"

Walter sighed, "I- I'm sorry Sir Integra, I know this is a bad time, but I need to do this now."

"Should I leave or..." asked Hans.

Walter shook his head. "No, I need to talk to you as well." Hans frowned but sank back into his chair.

Walter sighed and walked to the window, gazing out onto the Hellsing grounds. "Do not misunderstand Hans, I am grateful for you taking out the chip, I really am, but ever since you did, my age has caught up with me. My bones ache, I;m developing arthritis, my eyes have grown weak. For the first time, I feel old." he turned away from the window to face Hans and Integra. "I don't want to become useless."

"Walter, I'm sorry that age has caught up with you." said Integra sadly, "but what do you want me to tell you? What do you want me to do?"

_'Here goes everything.'_ thought Walter. "I- I want Hans to make me a werewolf."

The silence in the room was deafening. Integra and Hans both stared at Walter with blank shock in their eyes. "It- it's just" said Walter quickly. "I can't be a vampire anymore, not since I was sixteen at any rate, and werewolves die eventually, so I'd get the best of both worlds."

Hans was the first to speak. "Valter.. are you sure?"

Integra exploded. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WALTER!" she screamed. "You want to _become_ one of the mindless monsters we hunt! No offense." she said to Hans.

"None taken." shrugged Hans.

"I- I know how it sounds," said Walter holding up his hands to fend off the furious Hellsing heir. "But I have considered this long and hard Sir, and I want this. I know the risks, I've done my reading, and I want this."

Integra stared at Walter, her oldest friend and her brother figure, the only one in this whole place she truly trusted.

And now he wanted to become a monster.

"I- I can't lose you too Walter." said Integra, and for a moment, she was a little girl again, that same little girl whom Walter had raised after her father died.

"You aren't losing me Integra." assured Walter kindly. "I'll still be Walter, just a better version."

"I don't want a better version," said Integra sadly, "I want this version, the Walter who raised me."

Walter sighed. "I'll still be that Walter, just more useful than I was before."

Integra fought back tears. "I- I can't say that I agree with this Walter, but do what you have to. And if something goes wrong, if you hurt anyone, I will personally put a bullet in your heart."

Walter nodded, he would expect nothing less from the proud Hellsing heiress. "Now Hans, will you-" he turned to Hans but was cut off by seeing the man had shifted into his titanic wolf form. "I- I guess you agree."

Hans didn't want to turn Walter into a werewolf, but he also knew drive when he recognized it. There was nothing he could do or say to talk Walter out of this. And if Hans didn't do it, he didn't want to know what drastic measures Walter would resort to to keep from becoming useless.

Silently Walter held out his arm for the werewolf to bite. Gently as he could, Hans bit down int the flesh, his teeth pumping venom into his body through the blood stream.

Walter at first felt nothing, just the initial pain of being bitten. A few moments passed, and Hans released him, and then it started. Pain began to burn in Walter's arm, all the way up his shoulder into his chest. He cried out in agony and fell to the ground. As darkness took him, the last thing he heard was an ancient primal howl, sounding in his soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sins of the Fathers

_(World War Two, German Countryside)_

_Alexander Anderson was hunting his prey. The eighteen year old Paladin reveled in the power he felt, this power of the regenerative serum was unbelievable. Overnight he had gone from the weakest, smallest boy in Rome to a vampire hunter, the most powerful warrior in the service of God in all of Italy, perhaps even Europe, maybe even, if dared to be so bold and proud, the world. He was drunk on it, on the power and strength he felt. This must be how angels felt perhaps even Christ himself felt when he went about his work._

_Anderson was hunting, his first solo mission. Millennium, their allies, had informed them of a rouge werewolf wandering the countryside. Anderson personally hated Millennium and everything it stood for. Creating abominations like vampires no matter what purpose they served was wrong, an affront to God. The director of the Iscariots, in his opinion at least, was a fool for consorting with them and their creatures._

_No matter, he was on a hunt, he had a werewolf to send straight to hell where it belonged._

_On official Vatican records, Anderson's family had died in a house fire, but it was not the truth. When he was three years old, Anderson's family had been murdered. His mother had been raped and eaten, his father had been ripped to shreds, and the attacker had been a vampire, a spawn of the foulest pits of Hell. Anderson would have been next, but then he had come._

_Father Renaldo had come, with his knives he had ripped the vampire apart, holy words of the Bible on his lips. Renaldo had taken the boy under his wing, raised him to be a warrior of God despite being physically weak. When the regeneration serum had been developed, the idea of being able to stand toe to toe with the monsters that had killed his family was too good for Anderson to resist, he had been the first to apply._

_Now here he was, hunting a werewolf all on his own, ready to deal some damage to the monsters that plagued this world._

_Anderson could feel the werewolf nearby, he could sense it's foul presence and it's wet dog smell. It got stronger as the white robed priest approach a section of forest. "Come out ye furry heathen" sneered the Irishman. "I can smell yer foul scent from here ya disgusting monster."_

_A man walked out from the trees. He was a giant of a German, his white hair had twigs and mud in it making it messy and untidy. His clothes were tattered and torn, and he had a wild look in his scarlet eyes. "Please, leave us alone." said the man. "We don't want any trouble."_

"_Too bad ya filthy demon." laughed Anderson with wicked delight. "I'm sending ya straight to yer grave ya foul creature."_

_The werewolf shook his head "Please," he begged, "I'm a good Catholic like you, trying to make do with za foul hand he was dealt."_

_Anderson glowered at the werewolf. "You, a creation of Satan have the gall to stand before me and claim to follow the righteous path?!" He drew a long gleaming blue bayonet in either hand. "Tell the devil that Alexander Anderson sent you." Fast as lightning he swung his bayonets at the werewolf. The werewolf leapt out of the way transforming into his bipedal beast form._

"_FINE! BUT IT WILL BE YOU WHO GREETS THE DEVIL, NOT ME!" screamed the wolf in a voice of thunder. He changed his arm into mist, extending his arm towards the young priest. He slashed open the priests neck, blood spurting everywhere. Anderson stumbled back, but quickly regained his footing. He turned back to the werewolf, grinning as his wounds closed._

_The look on the monster's face was hilarious to Anderson. "My turn." smirked Anderson. With the speed of a cheetah he slung his bayonets forward, throwing them through the air. The wolf was too stunned to react in time, and roared in pain as holy silver sliced into his body, one in his stomach, another in his left shoulder._

"_Not so arrogant now are you heathen?" sneered Anderson drawing two more bayonets. The werewolf snarled at him and ripped out the bayonets. Since the wounds were made from silver, they did not hell as they would if they were made from a steel weapon. The arm attached to his uninjured shoulder turned into mist, and reformed as a metal sword._

"_Ah, yer just full of surprises aren't ya ye little beast." laughed Anderson._

"_This is nothing whelp." hissed the German. With a ferocious war cry the werewolf charged Anderson. Sword met bayonets in a shower of sparks. Anderson laughed with the exhilaration of combat. "You are mad." growled the werewolf as he pushed against the genetically enhanced priest with all his supernatural might._

"_Mad, nay, merely happy to serve the Lord Almighty." smiled Anderson. He dropped one of his bayonets and drove it into the werewolf's heart. "Ashes to ashes," he growled. "Dust to dust, we are nothing more than dust." he twisted it in further and the werewolf dropped it's sword-arm. "And to the dust we shall return."_

_The werewolf staggered back as Anderson released his grip on the bayonet. He fell to his knees, shifting to his human form staring at Anderson. "As I walk through the valley in the shadow of death," he said in a choked voice. "I shall fear no evil."_

"_DADDY!" shrieked a voice, and a teenage girl,about his age give or take a few years, with white hair and red eyes. She ran over to her dying father clasping his hand. "Father no! You can't die! We got out of za camps together! You promised zat zis vouldn't happen! Zat ve vould be a family one day!"_

_Anderson stared in horror. The werewolf had a daughter, a rather beautiful one at that, and she was begging her father to stop this, stop this cruel trick, and the father was trying his hardest to comfort his daughter as death approached him._

_Until now they had just been animals, monsters to hunt, to kill, to send to hell. But now, he saw. He saw a father comforting his child, he saw a Catholic, he saw a fellow warrior._

_He saw another man._

"_God forgive me." he said, tears in his eyes._

"_Maria, mein princess, please, forgive me." he said with a sad smile. "I- I have to go and meet our Lord now."_

"_Daddy, do not go, I need you! I need you more zan He does!" begged Maria._

"_Maria." said her father. "Do me one thing, one miracle." He stroked his daughter's tear streaked face. "Forgive him, he knows not what he does."_

_Anderson felt a pain in his chest. Even now he begged his daughter to forgive his murderer._

"_I- I don't know if I can." said Maria, tears in her eyes._

"_God forgives all my daughter." said her father. "Just remember, I love you, God loves you, but not as much as I." said the dying man. "I.. love... you." he said. His hand combusted into blue flame and he snatched it away from his daughter so she would not be burned. His flesh burned until only his bones remained, yet even then Anderson could have sworn that it continued to look upon his daughter. The fire dissipated and his bones collapsed into the ashes._

"_Anderson! Anderson!" said the voice of Father Renaldo over his radio. "Come in Anderson!" said the priest._

_Anderson picked up his radio and turned it on, the dead part in his heart growing. "Anderson here." said the Iscariot._

"_Anderson, there has been a new development. According to Millennium there is a child werewolf with the grown one, capture it alive and we can use it." The girl looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, terror in her eyes. "Anderson, is it the monster there?"_

_Anderson stared at the girl for a long moment studying her, watching her. Finally he raised the radio to his lips and said. "Nay, there is no child here, the Nazi's must have killed her."_

"_Damn it, well, kill the monster and get back to Rome." sighed Renaldo._

"_Of course sir." said Anderson turning off the radio. He walked forward, and the girl shrank away from him. "I- I cannot apologize. You may forgive me in time, but I will never forgive myself." the girl stared at him, hate and fear in her eyes. "Come with me, I know a safe place you can go."_

* * *

_(The Convent of Saint Bernadotte of Lourdes)_

_The rain was pouring down as Anderson walked with Maria up to the convent where he had been raised. He pushed open the gate and ushered the girl up to the front door. He knocked on the oaken door with a resounding thud. A few moments later the door eased open with a creak, and a young Mother Superior opened the door._

"_Oh Alexander!" said the nun, her face instantly brightening at the sight of the boy she had raised like a son. "How is my little lost lamb?" she turned to Maria, confusion and suspicion in her eyes. "Who is this Anderson?"_

"_I'm an orphan werewolf." said Maria flatly. "He killed my father."_

_The Reverend Mother stared at Anderson in blank shock. "I- I had my orders." said Anderson in a broken voice. It sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, but it was all he had. He was following orders.  
_

_Mother Superior glared at him. "Come in child. We have warm food and soft beds, you'll be fine." she led the child in and another sister took hold of her. Before she went too far she turned around and glared at Anderson. "I rarely forgive Father Anderson." she said with a mix of hate and pity in her voice. "And I never forget." with that, the beautiful young werewolf went back to the sister and walked into the convent._

_Mother Superior walked back to the door, and looked at Anderson with pity in her eyes. "Calm you storms Anderson. You hunt the spawn of Hell with passion, but you need to temper it with compassion. And remember this day, for not every monster is ruled by darkness."_

"_Well, this is as good a start as any." said Anderson in a hollow voice._

_Mother Superior nodded. "God watch over you Alexander Anderson, and may he have mercy." With that she closed the door leaving Anderson alone in the rain, wishing it could wash his sins away, as it had done for so many on the day of the Crucifixion, oh so long ago._

* * *

_(End of flashback)_

"I'm sorry Anderson." said Maria in a disbelieving voice. "D-did I hear you right? Did you sat zat mein brother is alive.

Anderson stood, nodded and he smiled at the German nun before him. "Aye, I believe that he is, I encountered him in Ireland." said Anderson. Maria gaped at him, her eyes filling with tears. "He's a grown man now, and a werewolf like you."

Maria shook her head. "That is impossible Anderson. The power of the wolf is passed from father to daughter and from mother to son. It cannot be passed from boy to boy. It cannot be him."

"Maria," said Anderson calmly, "I am certain of few things in this world, one: God loves all, two: we are the servants of the Lord, and three: that was your brother who attacked me in Ireland." He spoke with the same conviction that he did when he fought against the undead, but also with the same gentleness he did when he spoke to the orphans under his care. "He's a grown man now, and he's a spitting image of you're father. Who else could it have been?"

Maria shook her head. She had lived for so long without hope of seeing her family again she found it impossible to give herself any now. "H- He and mother were sent to Auschwitz! How..." she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"It is him, I promise you Maria." said Anderson with that same calm certainty in his voice. "I swear upon my own soul, upon my parent's grave, and upon the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit that it was your brother."

Maria stared at Anderson, her father's murderer, her benefactor, the man who had protected her from Iscariot, and now he was claiming that her brother was alive. Maria began to feel hope rising in her chest and desperately tried to crush it, she couldn't have her heart broken again. And yet it continued to rise.

"Since he was defending an operative of Hellsing," continued Anderson, "I think he might be working for them now."

"Z-zat sounds like something zat he vould do." said Maria. "Little Hans, he alvays vas looking out for others."

"Bishop Maxwell is planning a meeting with the heathen woman Integra. I'll find a way to make sure you come along. If he's not there I will buy you a ticket to Ireland and we will look for him together." he promised.

"I- Is zis really happening Anderson?" asked the German girl, hope in her eyes.

Anderson smiled. "It is Maria my dear, it is." Maria threw her arms around Anderson's neck and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I- I have so much to do," she said detaching herself from him and backing away slightly. "So many arrangements to make, people to talk to!"

"Well get to work then!" laughed Anderson.

"Of course, I will!" with that she skipped back into the convent singing something in German.

Anderson smiled happily and walked back towards his car. When Maria was happy, he was happy. When she smiled, he smiled. For you see, Anderson sinned. He sinned, for he had done something that no Priest of Iscariot is ever supposed to do.

He had fallen in love, and with a werewolf at that.

It had been unavoidable really, he had taken every opportunity to check up on her, to make sure she was okay, to try to find a way to atone for his sins. Of course she had at first treated him coldly, as would be expected, but gradually she had come to be cordial with him, and eventually became friendly when she saw he was genuinely repentant and was a changed man. They had become close friends over the years, and it couldn't be helped really.

Anderson sighed as he started the old car. It was a hopeless situation he knew that. He knew that if he tried to act on these feelings it would only end badly for the both of them. He only hoped he could find the strength within him to move on.

* * *

(Hellsing Manor)

Walter had been taken to his room, moaning in his unconscious as the venom of the werewolf coursed through his veins. Integra remained composed as ever, but Hans could tell that it was hurting her inside to see her loyal friend hurting like this.

"I am truly sorry that zis has happened." said Hans sadly.

"Well that makes two of us doesn't it." said Integra bitterly.

"If it makes you feel any better, It vill only make him into a monster if he allows it to," he said trying to make her feel better. "Valter is strong, he vill fight off ze animal."

"Master," growled Alucard from behind them. Hans and Integra spun around to see Alucard and Seras staring at them with accusatory looks. "What the hell is going on? I sensed Walter was in pain, and we came right away."

Integra sighed. "Walter has decided to become a werewolf, and had Hans bite him, with my consent of course."

The reactions of the two vampires were quite different. Alucard simply nodded and chuckled a little. "It seems like something the Angel of Death would do. At least he will still be of some use now."

Seras on the other hand...

"Why!?" she cried. "Why the hell would he choose to become a monster like us?!"

"He didn't want to become useless." said Integra sharply. "And he felt it was worth giving up his humanity to do so." The pain was clear in her voice. Suddenly her head snapped up and she began barking orders at them. "All of you! Make yourselves scarce! I've called a meeting with the Round Table to discuss this new threat and I don't need any of you lot creating a scene!"

"Yes Sir." said Hans offering a quick salute.

"Of course sir!" said Seras also saluting.

"As you wish Master." said Alucard with a flourishing bow.

"Oi! Sir Integra!" came a Scottish voice from behind Alucard and Seras. Both turned to see Bard, the red haired Scottish head chef of the Hellsing estate. "What the bloody ass fuck is going on! I mean vampires, werewolves, all that moose shit I can deal with, but what the fuck is up with the butler screaming 'is bloody head off?!" Bard was probably the only person on Earth who dared speak to Sir Integra in such a manner. The short, red haired man was cross most of the time and often had indigestion. Still, he was the best cook this side of the English channel and none dared sack him, lest they be deprived of his food, especially his cinnamon rolls.

"Walter is simply ill Bard." said Integra stiffly. "Now if you would be so king as to head home, the Round Table Council is coming for an emerg-"

"Like bloody hell I am!" cried Bard. "I've got a reputation to uphold here! I'll whip up yer little council the best damn food they've ever bloody eaten!" proclaimed the cook proudly.

"If you desire," said Integra rubbing her forehead. "But do it quickly, they'll be here any moment now."

"Right then!" grinned Bard. "I'm pop right to that then!" with a grin and a chuckle Bard wheeled around and headed for the kitchen.

"Seras, Alucard, get to your respective cells, I need to prepare the conference room." Both vampires nodded and turned to leave. "Hans, I need to speak with you for a moment." said Integra to the werewolf.

"Ja, vhat do you vish to speak to me of?"asked Hans.

"This... metamorphosis that Walter is undergoing," she began. "how long do you expect it to take, and do you think that he will survive?"

Hans sighed and ran his fingers through his snowy white hair. "It could take days, hours, months, it all depends on the person. As for if he vill live, vell, Valter seems to be strong, I am quite certain zat he shall live." he said.

Integra was visibly relieved. "Well good then, now get to your cell, the Council is due any moment now."

* * *

(A few hours later)

Two figures walked down the dirt road lined by dead trees towards Hellsing Manor followed by a blue tour bus. One had tan skin with black clothes and piercings in his lips and nose and the other was a tall blonde man in white clothes and rather dignified walk.

"So mid way through blowing me, the fucking hooker OD's on heroin!" cried the tan one.

"I really don't appreciate discussing my ex-girlfriend with you Jan." said the blonde one in a dry voice.

"I mean I still finished but what kind of shit is that?" continued Jan.

"For God's sake Jan, will you please shut up?!" said the exasperated blonde one. "A mindless drivel like this always comes out of your mouth before a job, can we just once try for some quiet dignity?"

"Yeah whatever you say Luke." grumbled Jan. The silence lasted for about twenty seconds when he said, "So did you hear about the monkey in France who-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." snarled Luke.

By this time the brothers and the tour bus had reached the front gate of the Hellsing Estate. Two soldiers came up, their guns drawn.

"Stop! This place is currently closed off!" barked one. "You'll have to leave the premise."

"Aw come on Mister!" cried Jan. "We're just here looking for our dog, he ran away a while back and we would really want to find him."

"I'm sorry about your dog." growled one of the soldiers. "But you still have to-"

"You can't miss him," continued Jan as though he hadn't heard. "He's about 6'6, wearing dark green, white hair, red eyes. You seen a dog like that?"

The soldiers blinked once recognizing the description of the mysterious werewolf that had recently come to the mansion. As fast as they could they raised their guns, but the brothers were faster.

Guns emerged from the windows of the bus and started blasting the soldiers until they were nothing more than a pile of mush.

"Man I am so fucking hard right now." smirked Jan.

"If you're quite done," said Luke. "Ready the ghouls and find Hellsing. I'll go take on Alucard."

"Sure thing bro!" laughed the younger Valentine brother. "Attention mindless fuck nuggets!" cried Jan as the ghouls tramped off the bus and assumed formation. "Get inside, eat any guys ya find, fuck any pussy ya see. And if ya find that backstabbing traitorous parent killer Hans... well," he smirked. "he's mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Killer of a House Guest

Hans sat in his new cell on the third level of the dungeon. It was a far better place then his old cell which was little more than an alcove. This was a spacious room with a warm bed, two sitting chairs with a table and plenty of reading material. Hans himself was not a strong reader, his education had stopped at age ten, but he did know enough to read simple stories, like fairy-tales, and slowly advance up to more difficult books. Right now he was reading the German translated version of _"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"_ at about the speed of a ten year old. This was the third time he had read it, and he was getting better at it each time. He wasn't pressed for time on it or anything, if there was one thing he had an overabundance of it was time, but he was eager to improve his skills, simply because it was something normal.

There was a knock at the thick metal door which resounded with a clang that echoed in the room. "Who is it!" he cried from his seat at his little table.

"It's Seras actually." said the voice of the draculina from the other side.

"Seras?" he said to himself. Hans closed the book and walked to the door, but not before putting on his white undershirt. He had been changing when the book had caught his eye and was only in his pants when Seras knocked. Not wanting to appear indecent he put on his shirt and answered the door.

"Vhat do you vant?" asked Hans curiously as the girl stood awkwardly before him.

"Well," she said a bit shyly, "I've got free time for the first time since I've been here, and it turns out I've got nothing to do. I mean Sir Integra is busy, Walter is, well, turning into a werewolf and Alucard is..."

"Alucard?" finished Hans.

Seras nodded. "Pretty much."

"Vell," said Hans, "You may come in, perhaps you can help me vith my studies ja?"

"Studies?" asked Seras as she walked into the room with Hans closing the door behind her.

"Reading and writing. I vas ten vhen my learning stopped remember." he chuckled. "I vant to learn how to read and write, at least beyond mein own name."

Seras sat down in one of the easy chairs and picked up his book. "Well, I can't promise you anything about teaching you German, but I can teach you to write in English, and given that you're now living in England that might be a useful skill to have."

"Ja. I am good vith ze German, but I vould like to learn English as vell. I can teach meinself to be proficient at German." said Hans sitting in the chair across from her.

"Well, I guess I could teach you something." smiled Seras. "Alright then, let's start with the ABC's of English."

The next half hour passed with Seras teaching Hans how to read and write in English. Hans was by no means a slow learner, but English is a rather difficult language to learn so it was a rather slow process.

"I do not understand vhy zere are three different vays of spelling there!" cried the werewolf in frustration. "It seems rather unessential."

"Look," sighed Seras. "patience is not exactly my strong suit, so do you want to learn English or not?"

"Ja, I do." sighed Hans. "But later, right now my head hurts."

Seras laughed. "I suppose I can't blame you there. It is rather a lot to take in." she set down the paper and pen she had been using and sat back in her chair.

Rather suddenly an image flashed into Hans's mind of Seras, except, well, she wasn't wearing any clothes. Hans couldn't believe that he had actually imagined Seras nude and immediately repressed it within his brain. _"Zhe Hell is wrong vith me?!"_ thought the unfortunate werewolf desperately. _"Am I going mad?"_ then a second image flashed into his mind. This one was of Seras, also nude, but on top of himself. _"Now I know I'm mad."_ groaned the werewolf mentally. He tried to banish the pleasurable images but with little success.

"Hans, are you alright?" asked Seras a bit awkwardly. "You zoned out there for a second and started blushing."

"Oh.. ja, ja, I am fine." said Hans in a rushed voice. "_Vhat ze hell is going on?!"_

"I've been meaning to ask you something Hans." she said Hans looked up at her inquisitively, simply grateful for a distraction from the strange and erotic images in his mind. "Your... well... your sister." she said awkwardly. Hans looked at her expressionlessly, his fantasies disappearing like a puddle of water in the middle of the dessert. "Do you ever think that, well, maybe, she might still be alive?" she asked.

Hans sighed. "If she lived zhen Millennium vould have found her. Vhere else could she be but dead?"

Seras nodded. "I'll admit it's hard to argue with that logic." There was silence for a long moment. "What are the other Millennium members like? I mean the higher up's, like you used to be." Hans raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well, if I'm going to fight them eventually then I'd like to know what I'm up against."

Hans nodded. "You already know about Rip, I told you all about her." Seras nodded, trying to ignore the weird and ridiculous feeling of jealousy in her gut at the familiar way he used her name. "But zhen zere are ze others. Zhere are ze Valentine brothers, Luke and Jan. Luke is sadistic gentleman and Jan is ze filthiest pervert and all around sociopath you vill ever meet. Luke is very strong, but unrivaled in terms of speed, except for me of course. Jan iz a crack shot and likes to play vith his food before he eats it." he paused and looked up at Seras who was beginning to turn green. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but, could we possibly save the others for another time? I need time to wrap my head around this." she said in a small voice.

Hans nodded. It was easy for him to forget that she was still so new to this dark twisted world that he had been a part of for almost his entire life. It depressed him, that it was so normal for him, that he was used to such creatures.

He prayed that Seras would never grow used to it.

That's when he heard it. His sensitive werewolf ears picked up something from up above. His head twitched towards the ceiling towards the sound. "What is it?" asked Seras uneasily.

"You may vish to retrieve your veapon Seras." growled the werewolf. "I hear gunfire up above. Ve are under attack."

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was for the most part a virtuous woman, she was kind, intelligent, and she was a dedicated servant of the greater good.

However, patience was not a virtue counted amongst her own.

And right now she was running out of patience for these narrow minded morons who had all the intelligence of circus monkeys and one foot in the grave. They refused to believe that Millennium had returned and were accusing HER of madness of all things, except for Sir Penwood who respected her family too much for that, but she could tell that he doubted her.

"Sir Integra, with all due respect, Millennium was destroyed in the Second World War, they are dead, gone." said one of the bean counters who was barely holding back a smug grin. "By your father in fact! Are you attempting to upstage your father's greatest accomplishments out of jealousy and spite, or glory seeking, by summoning up a phantasm of an evil long since eradicated?"

Integra, fighting the urge to strangle said councilman or shoot him in the face, smiled through her teeth and said, "I assure you that is not my motivation at all, and if you would be so kind as to listen to my evidence I will gladly state my case as to the continuation of their existence."

"Integra," said Penwood in a diplomatic voice. "are you certain of this? I mean, we're more than willing to listen-"

"Speak for yourself." chortled one of the councilman.

"but," continued Penwood overlooking the interruption, "this could cost you everything if your wrong. Are willing to take that- what the hell," he said as the lights began to flicker. "Integra I fell silly for asking this, but have you paid the power bill recently?"

Integra stared at him with a look of pure venom in her eyes, and Penwood seemed to shrink in his chair. "I'm sure it's just a power surge or something along those lines."

That's when the intercom blazed to life. "Hey, hey, is this thing on?" asked the undeniably American voice. "Hello Hellsing bitches! Your ass is currently being kicked by Luke and Jan Valentine, the personal ass kickers of Millennium, the Last Bastion!"The councilmen began to turn pale. "I and my ghouls would like to thank you for these lovely snacks your providing all for us!" there was the sound of tearing flesh, a human scream, and some of the councilmen began to turn green. "Now for the Hellsing bitch her self, I just want you to know something." there was a dramatic pause. "I'm going to fuck every hole you've got! Then I'm going to make more holes to fuck until there is nothing left but blood and semen!" Integra stared blankly at the intercom, eyes glassy. "So prepare your dried up pussy for my enormous vampire cock! By sunrise the Hellsing Organization will be nothing more than a steaming pile of shit. See ya soon." with that the Valentine brother hung up.

There was silence in the throne room and all eyes slowly went to Integra who stared blankly at the door. "Sir Penwood." said Integra quietly. "Would you be so kind as to lock the door?" Penwood scrambled up and bolted the door. Integra raised her radio and pressed a button on the radio. "Hans, would you please bring yourself and Seras up to the meeting room if you would be so-" she was interrupted by a stream of mist entering the room through the floorboards. Integra dropped the radio. "it seems that you're already here."

The mist gathered and reformed into Hans wearing his dark blue trench coat with the Hellsing symbol stitched into on the sleeve and hat holding a very dizzy Seras in his arms who in turn was cradling her knew Harkannon in her arms. "So," drawled Integra as Hans helped Seras stand properly. "It seems you can transport people and objects as mist, interesting."

"I heard ze shots from below." said the German walking up to Integra. "Ve heard ze transmission chile be traveled."

"Speak for yourself!" cried Seras. "I couldn't hear a bloody thing while was a bleeding cloud of mist!"

"Ze Valentine brothers, very deadly vampires, but nothing zat Seras und I cannot handle." confirmed the werewolf.

Integra nodded. "Right then. Hans, I need you and Seras to-" she was cut off by a howl, a howl of pure rage, hate, and loneliness that sounded throughout the mansion. The howl cut through the silence and into the hearts of all who heard it. Only Hans recognized the howl, for it was the one he had sounded the day he had first transformed into a werewolf.

"What in God's name was that?" asked Penwood in a terrified voice.

"Zat my English _freund,_ vas a werewolf's howl." the giant German smiled. "It seems zat mein new whelp is avake."

* * *

_Walter floated about in the shadows and mists of some unknown world. He had no body, only some type of consciousness he had no perception of time, or presence, it was as though he existed only in the basest of terms. He had no eyes yet he could still see the dream-like world around him._

"_Are you worthy?" asked a voice. This voice was ancient, as old as time and as powerful as God._

"_I do not understand." said Walter. Well, he didn't speak, but somehow he got the message across._

"_Are you worthy? Worthy of the power of the wolf, worthy to be the whelp of my heir?" questioned the voice._

"_I-I do not know." said Walter honestly._

_Very suddenly Walter had flesh again, and he suddenly realized that he was floating in zero-G. Very quickly a blast of light and mist shot straight towards him. It halted very suddenly right in front of him, forming into a golden wolf the size of an elephant. "Let's find out shall we."_

* * *

Alucard lounged patiently in his throne in the deepest level of the dungeon, enjoying a warm glass of double A negative blood. It was medical blood, not his first choice, but since he had direct orders from his master to not harm any of their employees it was the best he could do with no assignments.

Oh well, he would have fresh blood soon, he could sense that much.

While he waited for his guest to arrive he contemplated recent events. The arrival of the werewolf was a most entertaining spectacle. It was amusing to him, watching the humans scurry around like ants at the realization that one of their greatest enemies was still alive. The werewolf himself seemed like a decent creature and a powerful warrior. In addition he had saved the Police Girl's life from that Catholic dog Anderson. For that he was grateful, if just for keeping his newest plaything alive for a little while longer.

Now there was this, the council of war. Hopefully his Master could convince the bigoted fools of the threat, it would be more interesting if they caught Millennium off guard.

There was an explosion from the stone door to his cell, and his guest stood there, tall and proud, haloed by the light.

"So, you must be Luke Valentine," said Alucard casually.

"How do you know my name?" asked Luke curiously, strolling towards Alucard.

"The werewolf's memories." explained Alucard. "I saw you, and your cretin brother in his mind." Alucard smirked. "I also recall a certain memory of his, oh yes, killing your father."

Luke stopped his advance, glaring at Alucard with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Alucard's smile widened. "Oh yes, he crushed your father's head underfoot, like a walnut. It made me so proud to see one less piece of shit excuse for a vampire in the world."

Luke scowled at him. "Don't fret over that treacherous dog, Jan's after him. The moment he finds him he'll but a silver bullet in his head."

Alucard smiled even wider. "I doubt it will be that easy a fight for your dear brother. I wouldn't be surprised if our friendly Hellsing puppy eats your sweet little brother. After all, a weak pathetic creature like him is fit only for dog food."

Luke moved like a bolt of lightning, drawing his gun and pointing it right at Alucard's face as Alucard pulled his own JACKAL and pointed it right at his opponent's face, his legs crossed casually. "Let's see if your any better shall we?" smirked the No Life King.

* * *

Walter blinked open his eyes and found himself on a city street in London, just not the one he was used to. This London was one that looked like it had, quite literally, gone to hell. Buildings had been blown to rubble, others were scorched and burned by flames, ash littered the ground like snow, and everything was eerily, horribly silent. The butler of Integra Hellsing stood and looked around in horror at the hell scape before him. It was then that he noticed his reflection in a piece of shattered window, and his mouth dropped in shock.

"This has got to be some sort of bizarre dream." Walter said to himself, his voice echoing through the empty city. In the mirror it looked like he was fourteen again. His black hair was in it's old scruffy style and his clothes were baggy due to the reduction of growth. Deep in his gut he felt some sort of pressure, some sort of primal hate and rage building up in his stomach, trying to break through some unseen barrier. Walter doubled over as a spasm of intense pain ripped through him. He leaned against a shattered building until the pain passed.

Stumbling slightly, Walter walked through the city with no particular direction trying to ignore the scent of death in the air. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself trying to ward off the feeling of evil that hung rank in the air. He stopped short as something crunched beneath his feet. He looked down to see something white shattered by his foot obscured by the ash. Cautiously, Walter stooped and brushed away the dust and nearly vomited at what he saw.

It was a human skull.

Now, looking around, there were thousands of bones sticking out of the ash at strange angles. Now he actually did vomit, spewing foulness of all kinds over the ground. Tears stung his eyes at the destruction before him, the primal hate and fury that built within him, threatening to burst out and rip him to pieces.

That's when he heard it, a crashing, a roaring, the tearing of flesh, and the sounds of battle. Straitening up, he ran towards the sounds. As he ran he heard the unmistakeable voice of Alucard, rife with rage and the thrill of battle. "Get angrier, get FURIOUS oh loathsome Angel of Death!" Walter heard him cry. "Savor it, for this foolish waltz of ours, ENDS TODA-"

"ALUCARD!" cried Walter running into the city square where the vampire's voice had been coming from, immediately regretting it as another spasm of pain ripped his body. Through sheer force of will he stayed upright, and somehow kept down his lunch from hearing the crunching and snapping of bones beneath his feet. Carefully he examined the scene before him. Alucard was in his released form, black leather and nails covering his body and his black hair flapping in the wind. He was obviously about to engage in a fight with his foe who's back was to Walter. Alucard narrowed his eyes and gave his trademark sadistic smile.

"That's very interesting, a second one, are you an abomination of Millennium as well?" asked the vampire quite casually as though he was discussing the weather.

Walter shook his head. "No- Millennium, what the bloody hell are you talking about Alucard?"

The vampire smiled a horrific smile at Walter. "I believe that you should ask yourself that, butler."

The figure whom had been fighting Alucard turned to Walter and the butler saw it was... himself. This Walter looked as though he was twenty again, a single monocle over his left eye. He wore a modified butler's outfit with black and red rather than blue and white.

"Well, well." drawled the other Walter. "It seems as though we have another me."

Walter stumbled back a few steps gaping at the other him. "W-what are you?" he said dumbly.

The other Walter strode forward a few paces. "I guess I'm you. I am Walter C. Dornez, warrior of Millennium."

Walter couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made no sense to him, why would he be serving Millennium if Hans took out his...

That's when it clicked for him. "The Captain, Hans Gunsche, he never woke up did he?"

"I assume not." said Dark Walter. "He is Millennium's trump card after all."

Walter looked at the ground. "So, the FREAK Chip did it's work"

"Oh, the FREAK Chip did nothing." said Dark Walter casually. Walter's eyes shot up at him, horror in his eyes. "It shorted out while I was fighting against one Jan Valentine when he attacked the Hellsing Manor." Dark Walter smiled a small smile. "I chose to join Millennium, as you will."

Walter shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "N-no, that isn't true,"

"You will." said Dark Walter, approaching him as Walter backed up. "Do you know why? Do you know why you will join Millennium and betray the family who has been as your own since dear mother died." Walter said nothing as his doppelganger leered at him. "Because you want power. You want your power, you want to prove your own strength, you want the power to kill Alucard, to prove that your better than him." his grin widened. "And Millennium will give you that power."

Walter looked down at himself, at his hands, and knew that Dark Walter spoke the truth. He did want power, he did want to show the world that he was stronger, that he was better, that he was superior to Alucard. And he knew that he would do anything to get it.

It sickened him, this realization about himself. Btu then, he found a twisted comfort. Hans's bite, the power of the werewolf.

He didn't need Millennium any more.

"No." he snarled. "No." he repeated. He felt it, the power that Hans had given him, the power, the pain coursing through him. He doubled over in pain falling to his hands and knees. "I'm.. stronger... than.. you."

"Really." smirked Dark Walter. "You seem pretty pathetic to me."

"This is just... a passing.. phase." smirked Walter. "Hans.. bit.. me." The moment Dark Walter heard those words his face paled. Before he could run, it happened. Walter exploded out of his skin, his clothes tearing to shreds. With a savage roar, Walter C. Dornez was gone. In his place was a giant, black furred werewolf, with amber eyes glowing like hot coals. As he shifted he grabbed Dark Walter's head between massive furry hands and twisted it off like a bottle cap, spewing blood everywhere. With that he raised his head to the heavens and loosed a savage, carefree, wolfen howl.

* * *

Bard was cooking in the kitchen when a rather loud American vampire kicked down the door. "Salutations dips hit human!" cried the vampire. "I'm Jan Valentine! And you have the privilege of becoming my next-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU SACK OF BLOODY SHIT!" roared the Scottish cook as though he were yelling at an inept underling. "I'm in the middle of a bloody serious cooking job here ya bloody daft bastard!"

Jan blinked once at the foul mouthed cook. "Look fuck face." laughed Jan. "I don't think you get it. I'm a vampire and I'm going to-" he was interrupted as Bard whipped out the doubled barreled pump action shotgun that he kept underneath one of the serving tables and blew a massive blast from both barrels right at Jan, hitting him in the shoulder, and completely blowing one arm off.

"This is what happens when ya mess with a bloody Scott with a fucking shotgun dick cheese." snarled Bard advancing on Jan, pumping his gun and preparing to fire again.

"Oh shit!" cried Jan running from the kitchen as fast as he could. He turned to his small army of ghouls. "Get in there and eat that mother fuck-" he was cut off by a flash of black, and the whole first two rows of ghouls exploded in a shower of blood. As the blood cleared a form stood there. He was a giant, easily dwarfing Jan by a good foot and a half. He was covered head to toe in black fur, wolf ears sticking out the top of his head. Floating around him almost gracefully were glowing blue wires razor sharp and ready to cut into flesh. The creature turned, revealing his wolf's head to the terrified Jan Valentine.

"CHANGE OF PLANS!" cried Jan in a terrified voice. "Kill it! FUCKING KILL IT!" The ghouls raised their thick shield and their guns preparing to fire on the new arrival when another howl split the air. At the far side of the hallway, was a white wolf the size of a rhinoceros. With speed rivaling that of sound itself Hans Gunsche tore into the ghouls with a roar of savage delight. Jan Valentine could see that things were not going his way. He turned to run, only to see a massive anti-tank rifle wielded by a blonde and busty vampire pointed right at him.

"Bitches love cannons." she smirked.

"Oh fuck me." said Jan. Seras Victoria fired her gun which tore a hole right through Jan's stomach. Jan fell right to the floor, twitching in agony. He turned his head skyward to see Bard standing over him, his shotgun trained right at his face.

"I'm gonna be real honest with ya fuck face." sneered the cook. "It's not gonna be an open casket funeral."

"Whatever dude, just not the balls." pleaded Jan. Bard considered for a moment then adjusted the angle of his shot and blasted his crotch. Jan wailed in agony as the blast tore his nether regions to bits.

"All bloody right, enough of this bullshit!" growled Bard pumping his shotgun and aiming it at the unfortunate vampire's head. _BLAM! _Jan Valentine was dead, and as he died, the humans he had turned into ghouls throughout the Hellsing Manor dissolved into lumps of decaying flesh.

"Well done Bard." complimented Seras. "Nice work distracting him so you could get a shot off."

Bard chuckled. "Aye wee lassie. These vampires like to play with their food before they eat it. Perfect opportunity to blast their bloody faces-" Bard was interrupted by two snarls behind him. He and Seras turned their gazes to the two werewolves behind them. Walter had shifted to his four-legged wolf form and he and Hans were circling each other.

"Hans!" cried Seras. "What's going on!?" Hans didn't respond, and it was clear from his scarlet eyes that the animal was in control. With a simultaneous roar Hans and Walter lunged at each other, claws flying and teeth snapping. Seras raised her Harkannon and blasted a shot between them causing both werewolves to jump back. "That is quite enough of that!" cried Seras. Hans shook his head rapidly, the humanity returning to his eyes. When he looked up at Seras, they were filled with shame.

Walter though was still controlled by the beast. He snarled at Seras and leapt at her. In mid air Hans tackled him to the ground, pinning him to the ground. _"SILENCE WHELP"_ Hans roared with his mind. _"I AM THE ALPHA! SUBMIT!"_ Walter roared and snapped at him with his jaws. Hans increased the pressure on Walter's neck. After a stubborn moment Walter's body relaxed, a sign of submission to the strongest of the pack. Hans stepped back, allowing his new subordinate to stand. With a sudden brutal strike, Hans slammed Walter's head into the wall, knocking him out.

"What the hell Hans!" cried Seras. "He had submitted! He-"

"_On zhere first transformation, a verevolf is incapable of control."_ explained Hans through his mind. _"He could easily have gone after any of us. It vas safest to immobilize him."_

"Oh, okay." said Seras.

"_Now please help me haul zis idiot to mein room?"_ requested the werewolf.

"Bloody hell." growled Bard. "Why the Hell not. It's only a bloody great werewolf that could wake up and tear our bloody eyes out!"

* * *

In the deepest dungeon Alucard and Luke Valentine shot at each other. Alucard remained stationary while Luke flitted around blasting at the older vampire.

"_I don't get it!"_ thought Luke. _"Why doesn't he dodge? Does he think he's invincible?"_ Luke shook his head. _"It doesn't matter. He's taking far more damage than me. I can beat him!"_

Alucard stopped firing and stood there, riddled with bullets, his arms hanging limply at his sides, his JACKAL held loosely in his hand. Then he laughed, a horrible amused laugh. "I'm impressed Luke Valentine!" laughed Alucard. "You're clearly above any normal class of vampire!" Dropping his gun Alucard raised his hands, forming a rectangle "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." said the vampire. All at once, what little light in the room went out and Luke was left in total darkness. All around him red eyes opened, leering at him filled with sadistic glee at Luke's terror.

"W-where are you!" cried Luke. "Show yourself you cowardly snake!"

The red eyes disappeared, but the darkness remained. The the laughter started. It started small, a mere chuckle, then it began to boom forth with a thunderous power. "So I'm a snake am I?" laughed the voice "I'll show you a snake!" The there was a macabre hissing and then, it appeared. A massive serpent reaching the ceiling of the room, it's body covered in red eyes blazing with maniacal light. Swords and other weapons stuck out of it's shadowy scales at various angles, the wounds oozing black liquid and red pus. The demonic snake opened it's mouth revealing four venomous fangs dripping dark purple venom. The serpent unleashed a horrible screeching hiss like metal sliding over stone.

Luke screamed in terror and ran for the exit as fast as he could. Halfway there Alucard's arm emerged from the serpent's mouth, JACKAL in hand, and shot one of Luke's legs off. Luke cried out in pain and pathetically hopped towards the stairs. He was almost there when Alucard shot his other leg off. Luke screamed in agony and fell to the ground, face first. Trembling he turned his head and looked behind him. The monstrous snake was before him, rearing up on it's coils, towering over him. In the serpent's belly appeared Alucard's psychotic face. His long arms emerged from the serpent as well, like some sick mutation.

"What's wrong vampire?" sneered Alucard. "Heal you're wounds! Summon up you demons! Fight me! Attack me! YOUR RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

""MONSTER!" screamed Luke in terror. "YOU AREN'T A VAMPIRE! YOU'RE SOME KIND OF FREAK!"

Alucard's smile turned to a look of genuine disappointment. "So, you aren't a true vampire." With that the serpent lunged forward at Luke. Luke screamed and blasted the snake with his gun in a vain attempt to ward it off. The shots did nothing to the snake, and it snapped up Luke like a dog with a bone.

"I see now." said Alucard. "As far as vampire's go you're just a worthless piece of shit. Now, you're snake shit." The snake was sucked back into it's master as Alucard absorbed the last of his foe's blood through his feet. "Rest in pieces Luke Valentine."

**A/N: Holy Shit! this is the longest chapter I've written yet! By the way, this will be the last time I reference TFS. Please review! It makes me happy!  
**


End file.
